Sweet dreams, Mon Cher
by Bey0nd
Summary: En cette sombre année 1914, alors que la guerre que l'Histoire retiendra comme étant le premier conflit d'envergure mondiale déchire le continent européen, Francis et Arthur, étudiants à l'université de la Sorbonne, ne seront que deux jeunes amants parmi tant d'autres au futur brisé par les violences de la Première Guerre mondiale. [ UA, Song Fic, FrUk, lemons, violence. ]


**Hey bande de gens~**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS France x Angleterre ! Ouais, encore un. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple ( tout comme le Russie x Prusse ) et l'Amour ne se contrôle pas ! Et en plus, c'est mon premier UA !**

 **C'est encore une Song Fic, désolée je m'inspire beaucoup de chansons pour écrire... Cette fois, c'est la chanson " Le Soldat " chantée par Florent Pagny et composée par Calogero pour le centenaire de " la Der des Ders " qui m'a inspirée. ( allez voir le clip VEVO sur YouTube c'est franchement du bon boulot et puis ça pourra peut-être vous aider à visualiser mieux les scènes de ce OS. Et puis aussi parce que cette chanson est PUTAIN DE MAGNIFIQUE. Et NON je ne pleure pas à chaque fois que je l'écoute...) Donc voilà, si les Song Fic c'est pas votre trip... Je suis désolée.**

 **MAIS ! Je tiens quand même à prévenir que cette musique sera BIEN MOINS PRÉSENTE que dans** **Ma Rose** **( pour ceux qui ont lu ). Il y a bien plus de textes que de musique, rassurez-vous...**

 **Warnings : Yaoi R18, FrUk, contenu sexuel et violent.**

 **Personnages : Francis ( France ), Arthur ( Angleterre ), Allister ( Écosse ), Aimery ( OC! Bourgogne ), Gilbert ( Prusse ), Ludwig ( Allemagne ), Felicia ( Nyo!Italy ), Chiara ( Nyo!Romano ), Antonio ( Espagne ), Heraklès ( Grèce ), Marie ( Ancient Gaule ), Romain ( Ancient Rome ), Ariana ( Ancient Grèce ), Kyle ( Australie ), Liam ( Nouvelle Zélande ), Dylan ( Irlande du Nord ), Cymru ( Pays de Galles ), Emma ( République d'Irlande ), Alfred ( États-Unis d'Amérique ), Matthieu ( Canada ).** _ **Pour certains, ce ne sont que de simples évocations, je préfère prévenir de suite...!**_

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Sweet dreams, mon Cher**

 _ **xXx Février 1918, Paris ( France ) xXx**_

 _ **J**_ _'ai froid. C'est étrange, puisqu'un feu crépite bruyamment dans une cheminée prêt de moi. Et pourtant, je ne sens pas la chaleur qui est sensée en émaner._

 _ **M**_ _on être entier est gelé, comme figé dans un bloc de glace compact. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fixe la neige de cette fenêtre froide ; une minute, une heure, un jour, une semaine. Je m'en moque totalement. Regarder cette fine couche immaculée se déposer sur les pelouses des jardins de la_ _Pitié Salpêtrière_ _me fait un temps soit peu oublier le lieu où je me trouve._

 _ **J**_ _e n'ai aucune envie d'être ici. Pourquoi Marianne m'y a-t-elle emmené de force et était ensuite repartie ? Elle était pourtant tout aussi bouleversée que moi._

 _ **J**_ _e ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt, peut-être que je ne veux pas comprendre. Oui, c'est ça : Je refuse de comprendre. Ma main aussi refuse de comprendre ; elle n'a pas lâché cette médaille depuis ce jour. C'est comme si... Tout mon corps s'était arrêté au même instant. Ma vie, mon existence, mon monde même s'était stoppé._

 _ **J**_ _'entends à ma gauche la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur quelqu'un qui se retrouve dans la même pièce que moi, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas voir cette personne. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle va me dire, qu'elle aille au Diable avec ces enculés d'Allemands._

 _ **Q**_ _ue tout le monde meurt. Et moi compris._

 _ **J**_ _e ne veux plus de ce monde. Je veux mourir, partir, être enfin libéré de cette existence vérolée jusque dans les moindres détails. Je veux m'enfuir. Loin._

 _ **O**_ _n me prend par les épaules doucement, on m'aide à me déplacer et à m'asseoir sur une chaise. Face à moi, un homme en blouse blanche me regarde fixement, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Je le vois sans vraiment le voir, c'est une sensation étrange._

 _ **J**_ _e le hais. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde. Je dois avoir l'air minable et faible. Je baisse la tête lentement, tandis qu'une bile âcre monte dans ma gorge. Je sens mon corps se mettre à trembler malgré moi._

 __ Monsieur Kirkland ? Regardez-moi, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous parler, si vous le voulez bien, commença l'homme face à moi en joignant ses mains._

 _ **M**_ _a tête reste baissée, je ne veux pas le regarder. Pourtant, cela n'a pas l'air de le décourager. Pas le moins du monde même._

 __ Je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je suis le_ _Docteur Freud,_ _continua l'homme. On m'a parlé de vos... " rêves ", et je pense pouvoir vous aider. Ils vous empêchent de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? L'un d'eux en particulier. Celui où vous ne parvenez pas à terminer un bouquet de roses._

 _ **T**_ _ais-toi. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas parler. Et surtout pas de ce rêve ; il me fait peur. Je sens mon corps se tendre lorsqu'il en parle. Mais bizarrement, mon visage se relève lentement vers le sien. Je le vois sourire doucement, et ma peur s'apaise un peu dans mon coeur._

 __ Pourriez-vous me raconter plus en détails ce rêve ? demanda gentiment le médecin en attrapant calmement une plume et un encrier, qu'il pose près d'une feuille devant lui._

 _ **J**_ _e lui raconte tout. Ma maison, à Londres. Mes roseraies. L'envie de faire un bouquet. L'impossibilité de le terminer. L'absence de la dernière rose. La frustration. La peur. La tristesse._

 _ **J**_ _e me surprends moi-même. Je ne parviens plus à m'arrêter de parler. Étrangement, je me sens bien avec cet homme. Il m'écoute sans vraiment m'interrompre, me demandant seulement quelques précisions, et uniquement si je le veux. Il ne me force pas._

 _ **J**_ _'ai changé d'avis. Tout le monde peut mourir ; mais pas cet homme. Il n'est pas aussi pourri que les autres. Le Docteur Freud gratte son papier face à moi, silencieux. Puis il garde le silence après mon long monologue, avant de reprendre avec un sourire._

 __ Je vois que vous êtes bien plus causant que ce que l'on m'avait laissé entendre, Monsieur Kirkland. A présent, j'aurais besoin que vous me parliez de vous, de votre vie. Et particulièrement la manière dont vous avez vécu ces quatre dernières années._

 _ **M**_ _on coeur manque un battement alors que mes yeux écarquillés se figent sur le visage du médecin face à moi. Suis-je vraiment obligé ? Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas parler... Pas de cela..._

 __ Racontez-moi la guerre, Monsieur Kirkland. Votre guerre._

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **F**_ rancis s'étirait du mieux qu'il pouvait, son béret bleu sombre ocillant dangereusement sur son crâne alors qu'il se faisait malmener par la populasse parisienne venue s'agglutiner à la sortie des Halles. S'élevant une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune Français se grandit autant que possible, tentant désespérément d'apercevoir le gamin de la Gazette.

" La guerre ! C'est la guerre ! L'Empire Allemand déclare la guerre à la France, l'État appelle à la mobilisation générale ! Demandez la Gazette du lundi ! " (1)

 _ **L**_ a guerre hein...? A presque vingt-trois ans, Francis serait à coup sûr appelé. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'effrayait, son père était bien revenu vivant des combats en Prusse Orientale.

 _ **N**_ on, il n'avait pas peur de la guerre. Si Romain Vargas avait réussi à rester en un seul morceau face à ces sauvages, lui n'avait absolument rien à craindre.

 _ **P**_ as inquiet pour un sou, le blondin attrapa un journal à la va-vite en jetant au vol une pièce d'un franc au garçonnet qui le salua d'un geste de la main, puis fit une halte chez un boulanger pour récupérer une baguette toute chaude ; et, cette dernière sous le bras, il reprit tranquillement sa route vers ses appartements de la Cité.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il passait près de l'ancien château royal du Louvre, il s'arrêta, se décidant à faire un petit crochet par les jardins ouverts au public. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit de sa ville natale. En ce début de mois d'août, la lumière du soleil d'été faisait briller les pétales des mille et une fleurs des parterres éclos, lesquelles se balançaient au gré de la légère brise tiède qui caressait avec douceur les joues de Francis.

 _ **L**_ e Français ferma un instant les yeux, humant avec délice les odeurs sucrées des pollens qui parvenaient à ses narines, puis s'approcha d'un carré de roses rouges. Discrètement, il en sectionna une et la cacha dans sa besace de cuir souple qui contenait déjà les ingrédients du dîner de ce jour. L'odeur alléchante du pain chaud vint lui titiller les narines mais il se garda bien - par souci de vie ou de mort - d'en manger un morceau.

 _ **I**_ l ôta quelques instants son béret, le coinçant sous son bras libre, pour reformer de manière convenable la queue de cheval qui retenait gracieusement ses cheveux ondulés à l'arrière de son crâne, et reprit ensuite sa route en sortant des jardins fleuris.

 _ **I**_ l déambula un long moment dans les rues pavées de la capitale, effectuant un large détour pour alors apprendre que l'accès au pont de l'Alma avait été complètement paralysé par une collision entres deux fiacres. Tous des chauffards, ces types.

 _ **I**_ l parvint tout de même à se glisser entres les mailles de la Gendarmerie nationale et s'engagea sur la construction de pierre solide, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois au milieu de sa traversée pour se pencher au-dessus du bord, aidant au passage une petite fille en la prenant dans ses bras pour observer le Zouave dont les pieds étaient léchés par les vaguelettes de la Seine.

 _ **L**_ a grande statue portait encore les stigmates sombres de la dernière grande crue ayant submergé la ville, il y a de cela quatre années, lorsque l'eau du fleuve était montée jusqu'aux épaules de cette dernière. Sa taille atteignait presque la hauteur du pont, et nombreux étaient les gamins tentant d'en toucher le sommet. Lorsque la petite brunette en eut assez, Francis la reposa délicatement sur la terre ferme, et se vit récompensé d'un baiser sur la joue.

_ Merci Monsieur !

_ Mais de rien jolie demoiselle, répliqua le blond en tirant la révérence, ôtant son béret avant de se redresser sous les rires joyeux des enfants qu'il observa d'un oeil attendri.

 _ **I**_ l caressa affectueusement la tête de la fillette puis reprit enfin sa route pour terminer sa traversée du pont, repartant vers l'Est parisien pour traverser la moitié du Pont Neuf le conduisant sur l'île de la Cité sur laquelle il résidait.

 _ **I**_ l parcourut encore quelques rues, zigzagant entres les passants et ceux sortant de l'Angelus, traversa dans la largeur le parvis bondé de Notre-Dame, et arriva enfin au numéro qu'il souhaitait atteindre.

 _ **I**_ l s'engouffra dans le haut bâtiment Haussmannien, et gravit deux étages avec agilité avant de se poster devant une porte et d'y frapper avec force. Il sortit ensuite la rose rouge de sa besace et attendit patiemment que la personne sensée se trouver à l'intérieur ne daigne venir lui ouvrir.

 _ **C**_ e qui ne tarda pas, des marmonnements grincheux étouffés par la cloison lui annonçant que cette dernière arrivait. La clenche de la serrure émit un claquement sec, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un blond plus jeune que Francis, les cheveux en bataille et habillé d'un catogan beige, qui fixait son aîné d'un regard émeraude sévère derrière une petite paire de lunettes, signifiant que le Français l'avait très certainement interrompu en pleine lecture d'un roman "gothic" comme il les aimait tant.

_ T'en as mis du temps pour faire de simples emplettes, _Frog_ , siffla le cadet avec un fort accent britannique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Excuse-moi mon lapin, quelques petites broutilles en chemin, rien de bien grave, répondit Francis avec un petit rire, venant plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres du dit lapin en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _ **D**_ ans un rougissement que le plus âgé avait toujours qualifié de plus qu'adorable, le lapin anglais marmonna son célèbre _" D-don't call me your rabbit, stupid wine bastard...! "_ , ne l'ayant cependant pas repoussé lorsque le jeune homme l'avait embrassé, en accueillant d'un nouvel empourprement la rose rouge que lui offrait dans une parfaite galanterie son amant, se faisant pardonner de son retard par sa fleur préférée.

 _ **C**_ ela faisait à présent près de trois ans que les deux hommes se côtoyaient, et surtout qu'ils vivaient ensembles. À vrai dire, au début, Francis avait simplement hébergé Arthur en temps que camarade de cours, étudiant tous les deux la littérature à la prestigieuse école de la Sorbonne. Le jeune Anglais, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver seul dans un pensionnat pleins à craquer de grenouilles inconnues, fût donc " bien heureux " de pouvoir compter sur le Français, qu'il connaissait grâce à l'un de ses frères aînés. Et finalement, après des mois de relation ambiguë - c'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs, le britannique avait fini par céder aux avances plus ou moins explicites que le plus vieux pouvait formuler à son égard.

 _ **B**_ on, certes, Francis avait eu un mal de chien à annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents - même lui en avait encore quelques remords, parfois, d'être tombé amoureux d'un bel Adonis et non d'une tendre Dulcinée - et avait fini par être renié par ces derniers, mais comment dire... Il s'en contre-fichait totalement. Tant que personne ne lui retirait son lapin adoré, tout irait bien.

 _ **E**_ t c'était là la seule chose que lui faisait redouter la guerre.

 _ **Q**_ u'on lui enlève Arthur. Qu'il soit engagé et non lui. Ou qu'ils soient enrôlés tous les deux et qu'il ne le voit mourir, se vider de son sang sous ses yeux impuissants.

 _ **A**_ ces pensées, le Français se signa prestement, horrifié. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne **pouvait** pas y penser. Cette alternative n'arriverait jamais. Il ne la laisserait pas se produire.

 _ **L**_ a voix nasillarde de son compagnon le sortit brusquement de ses pensées sordides, alors que ce dernier le sommait de " bouger [ ses ] grosses fesses de grenouille française du vestibule avant qu' [ il ] ne vienne [ lui-même ] l'en extirper par la peau du derrière. "

 _ **L**_ e blond piqua un fou rire en se mouvant du dit vestibule, puis après avoir accroché son béret et sa veste légère au porte-manteau ainsi que retiré ses souliers, il rejoignit rapidement son lapin qui s'était rassit dans son fauteuil et replongé dans sa lecture du célèbre Dr. Frankenstein de Mary Shelley.

_ Je suppose que je te laisse cuisiner comme d'habitude, _Frog_. T'as intérêt à préparer quelque chose de bon, marmonna le britannique sans daigner lever le nez de son livre, appuyant un peu plus le rire du Français.

_ Oui, parce que vois-tu, l'immondice non-comestible dont tes mains seules possèdent le secret en cuisine risque de sérieusement dégrader tant ma santé que le raffinement de mon délicat palet, ricanna l'aîné, une main sur la hanche.

_ _Go die in Hell, you bloody beard bastard !_ s'indigna Arthur en fusillant le plus âgé hilare d'un regard noir.

_ Quel vocabulaire fleuri mon ange, ce n'est pas très gentleman dis-moi, roucoula le Français en venant se pencher au-dessus de son amant grognon, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il l'embrassait par surprise sur le bout du nez. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps je pense, alors patiente encore un peu pour le dîner~

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son compagnon, qui s'éloignait déjà dans la cuisine pour vider sa besace sur la table qui servait de plan de travail, et cacha son visage empourpré derrière son livre, faisant mine de fortement s'y intéresser.

 _ **L**_ e dîner se passa sans encombre, Francis parlant de tout et de rien, racontant sa matinée à son cher et tendre, tantôt simplement écouté voir ignoré de ce dernier, tantôt au contraire arguant vigoureusement avec Arthur, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne doive aborder **le** sujet. Il s'interrompit donc dans la dégustation d'une pomme bien fraîche pour changer l'objet de leur conversation.

_ Au fait mon lapin, as-tu entendu les nouvelles ce matin ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore commencé la lecture du journal et-

_ Je suis au courant, le coupa l'Anglais en retirant d'un geste savant les feuilles de thé qui quelques instants auparavant tournoyaient encore gracieusement dans l'eau bouillante de sa porcelaine. Cette pauvre Madame Dubleuil est descendue en larmes il y a de cela une heure, catastrophée par la nouvelle.

_ " Dubreuil ", mon amour. C'est Marianne " Dubreuil ".

_ _I can't pronounce it well, bloody Hell_ , marmonna Arthur en rougissant légèrement, reportant son attention sur sa tasse d'eau parfumée pour fuir le regard amusé de son compagnon. _Anyways_ , elle semblait vraiment dévastée en apprenant la mobilisation générale. Elle sait que tu vas être appelé, toi qu'elle considère un peu comme son fils.

_ Toi aussi, Arthur, ajouta le plus vieux sérieusement. Enfin, si tu te portes volontaire pour la France, évidemment.

_ Plutôt mourir que de me battre pour les grenouilles, répliqua immédiatement le britannique. Mais... Si tu es appelé... Si tu es mobilisé, alors à ce moment-ci je me porterais volontaire dans l'enrôlement des armées. Même si de toute façon, la classe sociale de ta famille te permettra d'être appelé un peu plus tard que le bas peuple.

 _ **L**_ e Français n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase de son homme, surpris et affichant un large sourire attendri. Puis il se leva légèrement de sa chaise pour se pencher sur la table et venir tendrement embrasser les lèvres au goût parfumé de son cher amour.

_ Tu es si adorable mon chéri, susurra-t-il ensuite en caressant sa joue du pouce avec douceur.

_ _D-don't call me "adorable ", bloody Frog...!_ Répliqua le jeune Albion en marmonnant, les joues embrasées.

 _ **F**_ rancis eut un rire attendri en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, posant son menton sur ses mains alors qu'il observait d'un oeil tendre son petit lapin préféré tenter maladroitement de fuir son regard en se focalisant sur sa tasse de thé, au comble de la gêne.

 _ **I**_ l glissa de nouveau rapidement dans ses pensées sombres, songeant à quel point le joli minois de son cher amour n'avait absolument rien à faire sur un champ de bataille.

 _ **E**_ t, pour la première fois de sa vie, une pensée anti-patriotique traversa son esprit, alors qu'il se surprit à espérer que l'armée française, si ce n'était deux, perdrait au moins un soldat.

 **xXx**

 _ **L**_ a douce chaleur émanant du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre du salon fit doucement soupirer de bien-être Arthur. En ce réveillon de Noël, les flocons glacés de neige blanche mouchetaient avec parcimonie le ciel sombre de la nuit, entraînant la formation d'une fine couche de buée sur les vitres de la maisonnée en vue de la température intérieure largement élevée par les flammes.

 _ **C**_ onfortablement installé sur le canapé, la tête de son compagnon reposant sur ses genoux alors qu'il était occupé à lire le journal de ce 24 décembre, l'Anglais sentait nettement les doigts tièdes du blond allangui sur lui se glisser régulièrement sous sa chemise, doigts qu'il arrêtait d'un petit "Tsk" lingual faussement irrité. Francis afficha une moue d'enfant contrarié qui demanda au plus jeune un effort surhumain pour conserver son expression sérieuse.

_ Oh mon lapin, s'il te plait, gémit le Français en se tournant sur le flanc, venant frotter son nez contre le ventre finement dessiné de son compagnon.

_ Non Francis, je suis occupé là, répondit simplement Arthur en tournant une page du journal.

_ Tu me refuses le seul et unique présent de Noël qui me comblerait entièrement ? Quelle cruauté, geint alors le blond en venant déposer un baiser juste au-dessus du nombril du britannique.

_ _No is a no, Frog_ , soutint le cadet d'un air faussement excédé. As-tu lu la double page sur la guerre ? Les deux armées n'avancent plus du tout, elles se font faces comme des idiotes, sans que l'une ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, commenta-t-il ensuite, tappotant un article du bout du doigt.

 _ **D**_ ans un long soupir, Francis leva le nez du ventre de son aimé pour observer d'un oeil las ce que lui indiquait l'Anglais, répondant cependant ensuite avec sérieux.

_ Peut-être, mais nous sommes bien partis pour la gagner, cette guerre.

_ Comment dit-on déjà, ici ? Ah oui : " Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. " Tant que l'ennemi n'a pas signé l'armistice, la guerre n'est pas terminée.

_ Je sais, je sais. Ce que les Anglais peuvent être pessimistes, souffla le blond, narquois. Cette guerre ne nous concerne pas vraiment à bien y regarder, puisque nous ne sommes pas au Front. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas, en quelque sorte.

_ _Pfff, you're the one talking, you git,_ rétorqua Arthur en venant pincer à deux doigts le nez de son compagnon. Et ne dis pas cela. Une guerre est toujours militaire et civile, quoiqu'on en dise.

 _ **L**_ e Français poussa un léger gémissement de mécontentement, dégageant son nez de la prise britannique en une moue outrée qui fit rire aux éclats ce dernier. Il se redressa ensuite en se coulant le long du corps de son cher et tendre, tel un serpent avide et désireux du fruit défendu, puis, une main glissée dans les cheveux rebelles de son aimé, il murmura malicieusement après avoir négligemment jeté le journal à terre, le retirant des mains de l'Anglais.

_ Au Diable cette guerre. Je veux mon cadeau, et maintenant.

_ " Je veux " ? On dirait un caprice d'enfant, pouffa le plus jeune avec un petit rire.

_ _Please, Arthur_ , ronronna alors Francis en laissant courir ses mains habiles sur le torse d'Arthur.

 _ **C**_ e dernier sentit un long frisson de délice glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque son compagnon s'exprima brièvement dans sa langue maternelle. Se renfrognant pour cacher sa gêne, il répondit en fermant les yeux, faussement ennuyé.

_ _You're really just a kid, Francis._ Je t'ai dit non... Et puis, ne parle pas en Anglais, ton accent est terrible.

_ Terriblement sexy, oui, je sais, répliqua le blond, un nouveau sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Parce que, pardonne-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as I'air de drôlement l'apprécier, mon accent, trésor, susurra-t-il, son regard océan ancré dans les deux orbes boisées du britannique, alors que ses mains s'activaient à lentement détacher le foulard de son costume, jusqu'à le prendre dénoué à deux mains et attirer son compagnon dans un langoureux baiser.

 _ **R**_ endant rapidement les armes face à l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, Arthur glissa ses mains autour des épaules de son compagnon, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. Sans que ses lèvres ne quittent celles de son aimé, il se sentit bientôt soulevé par les bras musclés du Français qui l'emmenèrent sans trop de cahots dans leur chambre, jusqu'à délicatement le déposer sur les draps froids du lit conjugal.

 _ **F**_ rancis se coula sensuellement au-dessus de lui et recommença ses douces attentions, venant couvrir sa peau blanche de marques violassées et de baisers rougis. Ses lèvres s'amusaient à se laisser glisser le long des courbes de ce corps qu'il désirait tant, de sa mâchoire à son cou en passant par ses oreilles si sensibles, puis du creux de l'épaule au torse finement taillé, alors que ses mains s'activaient à lentement déshabiller son partenaire, faisant preuve de cette douceur naturelle qui rendait le britannique si sensible à ses caresses. Tandis que ce dernier, plus maladroit et pressé dans ses gestes, se réjouissait déjà amplement de réussir à ôter le pantalon de son homme sans trop de difficultés...

 _ **S**_ es légers râles de mécontentement quand à ses problèmes à retirer la chemise du Français firent rire ce dernier, qui s'écarta un instant du corps à présent dénudé de son tendre amour pour se dévêtir lui-même. Puis ses lèvres revinrent rapidement à l'assaut du corps Albion, venant titiller ses tétons de sa langue et de ses dents tandis que ses mains glissaient toujours plus vers le sud.

 _ **A**_ rthur se battait en son for intérieur pour ne laisser aucun son gênant traverser ses lèvres rendues rouges à force de les mordre pour se taire, ses mains s'aggripant avec délice aux fins cheveux d'or ondulés de son compagnon. Ce dernier descendit le long du corps de l'Anglais, jusqu'à venir embrasser tendrement le bout du gland de la hampe dressée qui s'offrait à lui.

 _ **L**_ e britannique se cambra avec un petit gémissement de plaisir quand son sexe se retrouva bien au chaud à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale du Français, qui aussitôt se mit à effectuer de langoureux mais appuyés mouvements de vas et viens. Il sentait parfois son gland venir au contact de la gorge de son amour, le faisant sursauter presque à chaque fois dans un frisson de délice érotique. Ses joues chauffaient de manière incontrôlée alors que sa voix tremblante et légèrement enrouée par le désir s'exprimait enfin.

_ _F-Francis... Francis, oh please... S-stop, I'm c-cumming...!_

 _ **L**_ oin de le laisser tranquille, le blond s'appliqua encore plus amplement aux soins qu'il prodiguait au jeune Albion, et ce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se cambre une nouvelle fois en arrière et qu'il ne sente un liquide tiède glisser dans sa gorge. Il libéra alors la verge de son homme, avalant avec délice sa délivrance en se redressant, ses yeux brillants l'observant avec un désir non dissimulé.

 _ **E**_ ncore sur son petit nuage, l'Anglais ne pût que regarder sa grenouille de compagnon écarter délicatement ses cuisses, les yeux rivés sur une trace blanche au coin de ses lèvres tandis que le Français avalait sa semence. Bon Dieu, comment cet homme pouvait-il rester aussi désirable même avec du sperme au coin de la bouche...? A cette pensée pire que non religieuse, Arthur s'empourpra de plus belle, et tendit maladroitement la main pour essuyer le visage de son cher et tendre de son pouce, faisant sourire et rire doucement ce dernier.

 _ **F**_ rancis se pencha au-dessus du corps de son lapin, venant l'embrasser avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que l'Anglais ne le repousse faiblement, une petite grimace déformant son visage qu'il aimait tant.

_ Tu pues le sperme, _Frog_ , marmonna le britannique en tirant la langue d'un air dégoûté.

_ C'est ton goût, Arthur. Et personnellement, je l'adore. J'en mangerais tous les jours si tu me laissais faire, ronronna l'aîné en se penchant une nouvelle fois pour embrasser le jeune homme.

_ _S-shut up, Bloody Frog...! Don't say this kind o-of embarrassing things, you pervert !_ débita en balbutiant dans sa langue maternelle l'Anglais, plaquant ses deux mains sur le visage de Francis pour le repousser, au comble de la gêne.

 _ **L**_ e Français eut un rire attendri en se laissant faire, puis attrapa doucement les poignets du britannique pour les ôter de son visage et les poser délicatement de chaque côté de son crâne, contre le matelas, entremêlant leurs doigts en venant déposer un baiser sur les phalanges de sa main gauche.

_ Ne sois pas si gêné, mon ange. Ce n'est que la vérité, susurra le plus âgé à l'oreille du jeune homme.

_ _Fuck you Frog,_ marmonna l'Anglais en détournant le regard.

_ Non, non. Tu voulais dire " _Fuck me_ " plutôt, n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Francis tandis que ses lèvres venaient se perdre dans le cou de son aimé, y semant nombre de traces violassées alors que ses doigts, rendus humides par le liquide séminal de sa propre verge, se glissaient avec lenteur dans l'intimité du petit blond.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se crispa naturellement à ces trois intrusions succinctes, mais finit par se détendre grâce aux gestes tendres du Français et aux douces attentions qu'il portait à son cou et ses lèvres pour le distraire. Même si ce n'était en rien la première fois que les deux hommes s'adonnaient ainsi aux plaisirs de la chair, cela n'en demeurait toujours pas moins douloureux pour Arthur qui, devant bien l'avouer honteusement, se retrouvait la plupart du temps être en-dessous.

 _ **E**_ nfin, lorsque le plus âgé jugea qu'il était prêt, il se redressa en venant lier de nouveau leurs doigts ensembles, se positionnant à l'entrée de son homme, ses yeux ancrés amoureusement dans les orbes verdoyantes de ce dernier.

_ Détends-toi mon lapin, ronronna-t-il en venant frotter son nez au sien doucement, puis déposant de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres tout en le pénétrant.

 _ **L**_ e britannique enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents en laissant ce dernier entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde. De petites perles salées se déversèrent depuis ses yeux, mais furent bien vite stoppées par les lèvres de Francis qui ne cessaient de déposer de tendres baisers un peu partout sur son visage pour le détendre.

 _ **P**_ uis, le blond finit par effectuer de langoureux vas et viens en lui, faisant gémir sous ses doux coups de rein son aimé qui ne retenait plus les manifestations de son désir, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux du Français serrant ces derniers. Il tendait la tête en arrière, exposant avec délice sa gorge aux baisers du blond.

_ _Ah ! F-Francis hum...~ M-more, I want... Mor- Ah ! Please !~_ gémissait-il avec délice, poussant le blond à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en lui, avec néanmoins cette tendre douceur qui lui était chère.

 _ **S**_ es doigts s'entremêlant aux siens contre leur lit d'amour, ses jambes balantes secouées de haut en bas par les coups de rein de son amant, son existence entière se noyant dans la source immortelle des yeux du Français, il était la seule présence qui lui importait, hier comme aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait et n'y aurait jamais que lui.

 _ **F**_ rancis.

 _ **Ô**_ son Francis.

 _ **I**_ l était tout pour lui, son coeur, son âme, sa vie même. Il n'avait plus honte de le dire, et se fichait de ce que pouvait en penser l'Église. Les sentiments sont bien une chose que la conscience ne peut contrôler parfaitement, et parfois ils choisissent de s'ancrer à jamais sur une personne que les bonnes moeurs s'efforceront à répudier.

 _ **P**_ our lui, ce fût Francis. Un autre homme.

 _ **M**_ ais il s'en foutait royalement.

 _ **E**_ t puis, qui leur disait que leur Jésus n'aimait pas les hommes non plus ? Après tout, ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré en personne ! Bon !

 _ **U**_ n coup de rein de son cher et tendre lui fit courber l'échine délicieusement, extériorisant son plaisir dans un cri bien vite étouffé entres leurs lèvres scellées.

 _ **L**_ a guerre lui paraissait réellement bien loin à cet instant ; blotti au creux des bras de Francis, au centre de toutes ses attentions, c'était comme s'ils étaient immunisés contre toute agression extérieure. Comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde. Les mots doux que lui susurrait le plus vieux à l'oreille, sur l'oreiller, semblaient agir comme un bouclier protecteur de leur petite vie tranquille.

 _ **O**_ ui, tout était parfait, et rien ne changerait. Leur vie demeurerait telle quelle malgré la guerre. Après tout, la vie continuait non ?

 _ **E**_ t pourtant, en son for intérieur, il avait peur. Peur qu'on lui enlève sa vie, qu'on lui arrache Francis. Qu'on l'emmène loin de lui. Le voir partir lui serait insupportable, il ne pouvait imaginer son futur sans lui. Car Francis était son futur, tout simplement.

 _ **E**_ t sans futur, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

 _ **L**_ a voix légèrement plus rauque et saccadée de son amant à son oreille murmurant son prénom délicieusement lui fit comprendre que ce dernier était proche de la délivrance, alors que lui-même se sentait venir. La chaleur de l'orgasme qui se présentait de plus en plus ardemment en lui l'étourdit progressivement, alors que ses bras venaient enserrer le cou de son compagnon pour y gémir tout son saoul, ses lèvres apposant un sceau possessif et protecteur sur la peau légèrement dorée de l'homme de sa vie.

_ _H-hm Francis... Oh Francis... Yes...! D-deeper please... I want you dee-per... and harder... Make a m-mess of me, tear me i-into pieces... O-Oh God...! J-just do me, love. Do me...!_ le suppliait-il à mi voix, son souffle tiède et libidineux caressant avec envie l'oreille de son amant qui se donnait pleinement à le satisfaire.

 _ **A**_ rthur sentit enfin la douce étreinte du Nirvana saisir l'intégralité de son corps, alors qu'il basculait la tête vers l'arrière en une plainte gutturale de jouissance pure. Le corps brûlant de son amant lui parut plus lourd et enflammé, tandis que la voix de ce dernier ne cessait de murmurer dans un souffle rauque nombre de " je t'aime " et " Arthur " ébahis.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec vigueur mais ne put se retenir de hurler, laissant sa semence se déverser sur son bas ventre, tandis qu'il sentait le sperme tiède de son cher et tendre couler en lui. Il en avait l'habitude à présent, et honnêtement, ce n'était plus une sensation si désagréable en fin de compte.

 _ **F**_ rancis demeura un instant qui leur parut une éternité ainsi, allangi sur le corps de son aimé, entres ses jambes écartées rien que pour lui, profitant de cet état de bien-être post coïtal pour cajoler avec tendresse la prunelle de ses yeux. Ses doigts caressaient à peine sa peau brûlante alors que ses lèvres ne cessaient de l'effleurer un peu partout, en remontant des épaules jusqu'à venir embrasser sensuellement ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies par le feu de leurs ébats.

 _ **I**_ l se retira ensuite lentement de lui alors que son petit lapin adorable reposait toujours sur son petit nuage en le fixant de ses grands yeux chatoyants brillants d'extase et de fatigue. L'aîné essuya doucement son ventre à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu propre. Puis, il s'allongea de nouveau aux côtés de son Anglais préféré, émettant un petit rire amusé en observant que ce dernier gardait ses yeux rivés sur le haut de son corps dénudé qui dépassait de la couette.

_ Dis moi mon coeur, tu profites de la vue ? Ça te plaît ? ~ susurra-t-il d'un ton taquin avec un petit rire.

_ Hmmm~

 _ **C**_ e dernier ne s'embarrassa pas d'une quelconque réponse, se contentant de grogner doucement en tendant les bras pour enlacer le cou de son homme, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser amoureusement celles du Français, les caressant avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent une nouvelle fois, sa tête se laissant choir contre le pectoraux gauche de son amant, dans le creux de son épaule.

 _ **F**_ rancis observa un long moment, en silence, le beau visage de son compagnon complètement détendu contre lui, ses doigts venant caresser doucement ses fins cheveux désordonnés, avant de murmurer délicatement, son corps épousant tout entier les courbes de son aimé lové dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime mon lapin... ronronna le Français alors qu'il repliait son bras gauche autour du corps de son amant, venant caresser tendrement du bout des doigts sa hanche dénudée. Joyeux Noël~

 _ **L**_ 'Albion arqua un petit sourire attendri, laissant son nez frotter contre les lignes de la mâchoire du plus vieux, avant de murmurer à son tour en réprimant un baillement, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

_ _Merry Christmas to you too. Sweet dreams, my Dear...~_

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ rancis se tenait debout au milieu du salon de son appartement, le pouce et l'index de sa main droite triturant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses jambes lui faisaient inconsciemment parcourir les cent pas. L'angoisse lui nouait les entrailles alors qu'il attendait le retour d'Arthur.

 _ **I**_ l y avait de cela quelques jours à peine, un ordre de mobilisation étant adressé au dénommé Francis Bonnefoy était arrivé sous leur porte ; et, après contrôle médical, le Français avait été déclaré apte à se battre, et avait reçu son bel uniforme ainsi que sa plaque militaire et sa confirmation de mobilisation.

 _ **M**_ ais, si les premières heures, en rentrant chez lui, il n'avait cessé de se pâmer dans son tout nouvel habit en répétant au britannique qu'il était magnifique et à quel point il était fier de le porter, la simple réponse que lui donna l'Anglais avait suffi à le geler sur place, une mine déconfite sur le visage.

" Moi aussi, je m'engage. "

 _ **I**_ l avait tenté de l'en dissuader évidemment, mais pensez-vous. Ce petit homme était une vraie tête de mule, et était donc parti s'inscrire dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

 _ **A**_ présent, le Français l'attendait donc au retour de la visite médicale obligatoire, et inconsciemment priant pour que les médecins trouvent quelque chose empêchant Arthur de se rendre sur les champs de batailles. Il avait l'impression de tourner complètement dingue à force de se torturer l'esprit ainsi.

 _ **L**_ a porte du logis s'ouvrit enfin, interrompant le court des pensées du blond, qui se précipita derechef dans le vestibule pour serrer son amant dans ses bras, silencieusement.

_ Francis... Lâche-moi, je ne peux plus bouger...! marmonna le britannique en tentant de repousser le plus vieux.

 _ **C**_ e dernier finit par le lâcher, l'observant avec anxiété déposer ses affaires dans l'entrée puis s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon. Lui-même vint s'accroupir face à lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, son regard relevé vers les yeux semblables à deux forêts verdoyantes de son compagnon alors qu'il dit, la voix tremblante.

_ Alors...?

_ Oh pitié, Francis. _For God's sake,_ on dirait que je reviens de chez un gynécologue, soupira Arthur en roulant des yeux.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'en vérité tu es une femme et qu'on va être parents, fit le Français pour plaisanter avec un petit rire taquin. Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre un préservatif.

_ Mais quel idiot, sérieusement...! râla l'Anglais, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en coeur avec le blond.

 _ **F**_ rancis le laissa rire un instant, souriant doucement en caressant du pouce le dessus des mains de son aimé. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement.

_ Chéri, vraiment. Comment ça s'est passé...?

_ Lis par toi-même, répondit le britannique en sortant de sa poche de pantalon une feuille qu'il tendit à l'aîné.

 _ **L**_ e Français déplia lentement la feuille, le coeur battant, et la lit fébrilement tandis que son compagnon retirait calmement son foulard, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ " Réformé "...

_ Et ouais. Pourtant, je suis en parfaite santé, ces types sont des génies, railla le britannique, amer.

 _ **N**_ 'osant pas y croire, Francis inspecta une seconde, puis une troisième fois le papier de réformation jusqu'à s'en convaincre. Puis, soulagé, il se redressa pour serrer dans ses bras le petit blond, le câlinant comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde.

_ Oh Arthur... Mon lapin, tu leur as parlé de tes amis imaginaires n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il dans le cou de son amant.

_ Minty et les autres ne sont pas "imaginaires", _Frog_...! s'écria l'Anglais en appuyant contre le torse de son compagnon pour le repousser, sans succès.

_ Je n'en doute pas mon coeur, je n'en doute pas... répondit le Français avec un sourire tendre, caressant du pouce la joue gauche de son cadet en déposant de doux baisers sur son visage. Je dois les remercier alors, s'ils sont ici... Mon Dieu Arthur, oh mon Arthur... Je suis si heureux que tu aies été réformé...

_ Parle pour toi !

 _ **F**_ rancis eut un petit sursaut surpris en se décollant du corps chaud de son cher et tendre, et découvrit avec stupeur que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues depuis ses yeux devenus brillants.

_ Tu crois que j'en suis heureux, moi ? Tu crois que ça me plaît, de me dire que je vais moisir ici à me ronger le sang en me demandant chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute de ma vie si la tienne subsiste encore...?! Tu te rends compte de l'Enfer que je vais vivre, à t'attendre ici pendant que tu manqueras de te faire tuer à chaque instant ?! _B-Bloody Hell Francis, no...! No, I'm not fucking happy ! Not at all !_ parvint à articuler le jeune Albion, contenant sans succès ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

_ Oh, Arthur...

 _ **L**_ e Français affichait une moue profondément désolée. Il détestait réellement voir son cher et tendre petit lapin pleurer ainsi. Il l'attira donc un peu plus encore contre lui, le berçant contre son coeur avec tendresse en embrassant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Mon amour, ne pleure pas je t'en prie... Je ferais attention, je te le promets.

_ Ta prudence ne servira à rien sur un champ de bataille, imbécile...! hoqueta le britannique, frottant ses yeux pour faire cesser ses larmes.

_ Je rentrerais vite, continua le blond, et la vie reprendra son court comme avant. Et puis, si j'ai de la chance, on m'enverra dans un coin où les Allemands ne savent pas viser, et je reviendrais sans aucune blessure, comme un héros !

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais demeurait silencieux, ses pleurs se calmant tout de même lentement à mesure que les caresses de son homme l'appaisaient. Francis vint doucement, à deux doigts, relever son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de reprendre malicieusement.

_ Et le jour où je reviendrais en vainqueur j'ose espérer que tu m'attendras chez nous, et que tu récompenseras ton sauveur de la meilleure façon possible, ronronna le Français en fourrant son visage dans le cou de son aimé, ses mains commençant à le chatouiller au niveau des hanches.

_ M-mais quelle an-douille tu fais, _stupid F-Frog...!_ parvint à articuler Arthur entres deux fou rires, tentant vainement de se libérer des mains malignes de son compagnon.

 _ **L**_ e blond le relâcha finalement, déposant un simple baiser sur son front alors que le plus jeune reprenait son souffle. Le jeune Albion se calma lentement puis demeura simplement contre Francis, ses mains aggripant le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer dans un tendre baiser.

_ Tu as vraiment le don de me faire rire toi... soupira Arthur en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de son amant.

_ Chacun ses pouvoirs magiques mon coeur. Toi tu fais exploser tout ce que tu touches, et moi j'égaye tes journées~

_ Il y en a quand même un plus utile que l'autre, marmonna le petit blond en une moue boudeuse.

_ Tout est relatif. Si un jour les Allemands viennent toquer à la porte, mon pouvoir ne sert à rien, tandis que toi tu leur fais sauter la cervelle rien qu'en touchant leurs pén-

_ C'est bon Francis, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de préciser ! T'es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets, pervers !

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser son compagnon qui s'avançait pour l'embrasser en s'esclaffant, puis finit par se laisser faire en riant à son tour.

 _ **F**_ rancis afficha un sourire tendre en câlinant son cher et tendre, mal à l'aise cependant en son for intérieur. Il avait réussi à détourner l'attention du britannique du problème, mais il savait qu'en temps voulu il devrait de nouveau faire face aux larmes de son aimé, ainsi qu'à ses propres craintes.

 _ **C**_ ar à présent qu'il connaissait la peur d'Arthur à son égard, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la possibilité de son non-retour.

 **xXx**

 _ **L**_ e bruit assourdissant des machines à vapeur résonnaient à travers le grand hall de la gare bondée. Les hautes et larges fenêtres aux vitres quadrillées laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour à l'intérieur de la construction du siècle dernier, tandis que l'odeur âcre du charbon brûlé venait piquer les nez des voyageurs amassés près des quais.

 _ **T**_ outes sortes de personnes étaient ici regroupées ; des gens pressés, tranquilles, souriants, en colère, maladroits, agiles, solitaires ou en famille. Certains priaient silencieusement dans un coin, d'autres embrassaient avec fougue leurs compagnes. D'autres encore se contentaient de serrer étroitement dans leurs bras les corps tremblants des membres de leur chère famille.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, pour tous, la même expression se lisait sur les visages des corps étroitement enlacés.

 _ **L**_ e désespoir.

 _ **F**_ rancis ne comptait plus depuis un moment déjà le nombre de mères, femmes, filles, qu'il avait vu enlacer père, frère, mari ou autre, depuis son arrivée dans la haute salle principale du bâtiment.

 _ **L**_ a grande horloge centrale indiquait 11h45 ; il devait se dépêcher.

_ Viens Arthur...!

 _ **D**_ onnant un petit à coup avec son bras droit, il tira le plus jeune pour avancer un peu plus vite, zigzagant habilement parmi les familles éplorées. Et, de manière presque fatidique, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus se profilait à vitesse grand v.

 _ **L**_ es deux jeunes hommes atteignirent enfin le quai souhaité, où sifflait, immobile, une énorme locomotive noire qui crachait régulièrement un épais nuage noir, alors qu'on faisait chauffer la Bête.

 _ **D**_ 'une couleur noire brillante surmontée d'une bande carmin dessinant habilement les courbes de la machine, Francis n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : le jour où, étant petit, lui, Heraklès et sa mère étaient venus chercher son père au retour des guerres de Prusse.

 _ **A**_ h, son père. Toute une histoire de baisades aux quatre coins des pourtours de la Méditerranée. L'avantage d'exercer un métier qui lui permettait de voyager. Mais ses nombreuses aventures lui avaient values de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, succombant à la syphilis. Et, il avait envie de dire, bien fait. Par chance, sa pauvre mère n'avait pas hérité de cette maladie immonde de son père, et se portait toujours à peu près bien pour une femme d'à peine quarante ans ; du moins, c'était ce que lui disait son petit Tonio quand il le voyait.

 _ **L**_ e Français, après avoir observé un long moment l'impressionnante machine en préparation, attira discrètement son amant dans un coin un peu plus isolé du quai, où personne ne ferait attention à eux.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, inquiet, il prit délicatement le visage de son compagnon entres ses mains, et le releva pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et, vu comme ces derniers étaient brillants malgré l'expression neutre qu'affichait le jeune Albion, il était à deux doigts de craquer.

 _ **D**_ epuis ce matin déjà, son petit homme n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ni au réveil, ni au déjeuné, encore moins lorsqu'il avait revêtu son bel uniforme. Pas un son n'avait traversé ces lèvres si attirantes qu'il aimait tant. Peut-être était-ce justement parce que le jeune homme se savait anxieux, nerveux, ou triste, et que sa voix pourrait trahir cet état d'âme.

 _ **C**_ onnaissant l'animal, il avait bien assez de fierté pour tenter de rester digne dans un moment pareil.

 _ **L**_ e Français scella leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser, ses mains caressant doucement les joues de son aimé, puis il souffla en posant son front contre le sien, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Arthur... S'il te plait mon lapin, calme toi et inspire profondément... Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. On en a discuté des centaines et des centaines de fois à la maison. Aujourd'hui n'est ni le début ni la fin d'une histoire, ce n'est qu'un bref chapitre. Cette histoire, notre histoire mon amour, c'est avec toi que je la finirais. Pas avec une vulgaire chair à canon Allemande. D'accord ?

 _ **L**_ e petit blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant la boule dans sa gorge s'épaissir un peu plus. Il hocha pourtant de la tête, ses mains tremblantes tentant maladroitement de réajuster le col de la veste d'uniforme de son aîné alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir se noyer une nouvelle fois dans ceux de son amant.

_ Promets-moi de faire attention à toi autant que possible, souffla le britannique, sa gorge nouée ne parvenant à produire qu'un faible son.

_ Je te le promets mon lapin. Je rentrerais aussi vite que possible alors attends-moi jusque là.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais garda le silence un long moment, les yeux ancrés dans les prunelles océanes de son cher amant. Puis, lentement, il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, et en décrocha un pendentif qu'il passa au cou du Français avec minutie. Ce dernier, le laissant faire, inspecta ensuite du regard ce que venait de lui offrir son compagnon.

_ Un... Chapelet...?

_ Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas Anglican. Mais garde-le toujours sur toi, ne le perds jamais. Je te le prête, tu me le rendras après la guerre, quand tu seras revenu vivant. Jusqu'à ce jour, il te protégera, répliqua le britannique en tentant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

 _ **S**_ es paroles sonnaient comme une demande, une prière adressée au Ciel, adressée à Dieu pour qu'il protège Francis des périls de la guerre. Le coeur serré par cette démonstration d'amour, le plus vieux déposa un baiser sur son nouveau talisman, puis le serra délicatement dans sa main avant de murmurer doucement.

_ Merci mon amour... Je... J'en prendrais grand soin, je te le jure...

 _ **L**_ a voix du chef de gare les tira brusquement de leur petite sphère intime, alors que ce dernier sifflait et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que le convoi militaire numéro 3041 était au départ, et que ses passagers étaient donc sommés de s'y installer rapidement.

 _ **S**_ entant une bouffée d'angoisse lui retourner les entrailles, Arthur aggripa de toutes ses forces les avant-bras de son compagnon, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression que le lâcher revenait à l'envoyer à la mort ; le laisser partir, c'était comme dire adieu à sa propre vie.

 _ **E**_ t il en était incapable.

_ Francis... Francis, ne pars pas je t'en prie... Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas...! balbutia l'Anglais d'une voix tremblante, sentant ses joues se couvrir de larmes alors que sa respiration se saccadait à mesure qu'il commençait à étouffer, ne parvenant pas à se calmer.

 _ **I**_ l n'avait pas réussi. Il avait essayé, pourtant ; de se contenir, de ne pas pleurer, pour Francis autant que pour lui-même. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il se sentait faible, perdu et apeuré sans le Français à ses côtés. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui...?

 _ **F**_ rancis quand à lui sentit son coeur se briser en même temps que le masque d'indifférence du britannique volait en éclats. Il prit de nouveau son visage entres ses mains, ignorant superbement le chef de gare qui l'admonestait furieusement, lui indiquant poliment de bouger ses fesses jusqu'aux wagons, et commença à murmurer à l'oreille de son cher et tendre.

_ Je ne peux rester avec toi Arthur... Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je pars. Ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ?

 _ **I**_ l déposa un millier de baisers papillons un peu partout sur ses joues, son front, son nez, ses paupières, son menton, ses lèvres, murmurant entres chaque les mêmes paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes alors qu'il sentait entres ses bras le jeune Anglais incapable de se calmer.

_ Chut mon lapin... Ne pleure plus. Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets. Je reviendrais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

 _ **L**_ 'aîné ne sut pas combien de fois il répéta ces deux derniers mots alors qu'il se noyait dans les nombreux baisers pressés qu'il donnait aux lèvres de son compagnon. Ces baisers avaient un goût d'adieu, de "plus jamais". Et Francis détestait cela. Il ne voulait pas croire à cette impossibilité.

 _ **I**_ l reviendrait, coûte que coûte. Il l'avait promis à Arthur.

 _ **S**_ on lapin.

 _ **U**_ n coup de sifflet bruyant accompagné d'un énième cri de l'énergumène employé par la SNCF décidèrent enfin le britannique à relâcher la prise qu'il exerçait sur les bras de son aimé. Ce dernier, lui adressant un dernier regard brillant, se força à contre-coeur à se détourner de lui pour s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans un wagon que lui indiquait le chef de gare.

 _ **O**_ n ferma les portes, on ouvrit les fenêtres. Se glissant habilement entres les corps des soldats tout neufs que l'on envoyait au Front comme lui, il parvint à se coller à une vitre, d'où, le coeur en miettes, il adressa un dernier signe de main à Arthur alors que la locomotive amorçait le début de son voyage, dans un vacarme assourdissant, qui allait le conduire loin, très loin, si loin de son cher et tendre.

 _ **C**_ e dernier ne fût bientôt plus en vue, alors que le train s'extirpait du quai. Et ce ne fût qu'à cet instant que la réalité frappa violemment Francis. Il était parti. Pour de bon. Faire la guerre loin d'Arthur, de son tendre Arthur.

 _ **E**_ t qu'il ne le renverrait peut-être jamais.

 _ **Q**_ uelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rendues blèmes par l'angoisse.

 _ **Q**_ uand à Arthur, il s'était effondré au départ de la locomotive, contre le mur du quai, en état de choc et ses pleurs refusant de cesser. On venait de lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine.

 _ **E**_ t lui n'aurait pas assez de toute sa vie pour se remettre de cette perte déchirante, même s'il voulait croire. Espérer que Francis reviendrait vivant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme un animal blessé.

 _ **I**_ l n'avait plus qu'à prier. Seul Dieu pourrait leur venir en aide à présent.

 **xXx**

 _ **U**_ n assourdissant bruit d'explosion accueillit Francis à son arrivée au Front. Un caporal leur intima en hurlant de descendre des camions avec discipline, ce que les " Bleus " firent sans piper mot.

 _ **O**_ n leur remit leurs équipements - qu'ils avaient appris à utiliser et entretenir lors de la mobilisation, et, après les avoir divisés en plusieurs compagnies et placés sous la direction d'un sergent, on leur ordonna le garde-à-vous à l'arrivée du général en charge de la Xème armée qu'ils allaient servir à partir d'aujourd'hui.

 _ **U**_ n homme déjà d'un certain âge s'avança alors vers eux, droit comme un i dans un uniforme paré de décorations militaires, tiré à quatre épingles. Son képi bien enfoncé sur sa tête, sa moustache bien peignée redressée aux pointes à la Maupassant, il balaya ses nouvelles troupes du regard avant de lancer d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

_ Je suis le Général d'Urbal, et à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes sous mes ordres soldats. Que cela soit bien clair : Je ne tolèrerais aucun déserteur parmi mes rangs, comme tous mes camarades placés un peu partout sur le Front ; tout refus de combattre sera considéré comme une trahison, et pourra être puni d'une exécution immédiate par le chef de la compagnie à laquelle vous êtes rattachés. Ici c'est pas un camp de vacances, c'est la guerre ! Vous allez défendre votre patrie au péril de votre vie, mais vous pourrez être fiers de vous être saignés pour la France ! Compris soldats ?

_ Oui mon Général !

 _ **A**_ près la réponse à l'unisson des troupes, le général leur intima le repos avant de repartir en direction de l'hôpital de campagne, situé en retrait de la zone de combat. Francis suivit docilement, accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres soldats, le sergent qu'on leur avait attitré et qui les mena dans les tranchées.

 _ **I**_ ls s'engouffrèrent donc dans ces espèces de boyaux de terre nauséabondes, alors que leur chef leur faisait visiter les lieux. Dortoirs, " salles " commune, de commandement ; réserves d'armes, de munitions et d'explosifs, le Français aurait pût se croire dans une véritable caserne d'entraînement si à chaque pas il n'était pas obligé de pencher la tête pour ne pas heurter le plafond.

 _ **F**_ rancis s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée d'un dortoir où tentait désespérément de dormir un soldat. Recroquevillé sur son lit en position foetale, les mains serrées sur ses oreilles et les yeux hermétiquement clos, tout son corps tremblait de terreur alors qu'autour d'eux les murs précaires de leur abris ocillaient sous les assauts explosifs de l'ennemi.

_ Hey Boucle d'Or ! C'est pas l'moment de rêvasser ! Alors tu t'amènes et fissa !

 _ **L**_ a voix de son supérieur le tira de son observation, alors qu'il entendait les ricanements narquois de ses "camarades" à l'ouïe du surnom que lui avait attribué leur chef. Le blond baissa la tête en serrant les dents, rejoignant rapidement son groupe en marmonnant.

_ À vos ordres Sergent.

 _ **L**_ e dit Sergent les mena jusqu'à une salle commune, les laissant prendre place tranquillement et se familiariser avec les lieux. Au détour des tranchées, Francis avait bien vite remarqué la présence de soldats anglo-saxons, soit parce qu'ils parlaient anglais, soit à leur accent ; le même que son Arthur. Le souvenir de son amant lui serra le coeur.

 _ **P**_ resque un mois déjà. Un mois sans le centre de sa vie, son monde à lui.

 _ **I**_ l n'aurait jamais crû tenir aussi longtemps.

 _ **A**_ ssis sur une chaise improvisée, accoudé à la table, il s'allumait une cigarette lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer son bras autour de ses épaules d'une poigne brusque. Et presque aussitôt, une voix rauque au fort accent écossais se fit entendre.

_ J'savais bien que y'avais que toi pour te faire appeler " Boucle d'Or " sur un champ de bataille, et ce dès le jour de ton arrivée, la grenouille ! ricanna le grand roux aux épais sourcils, gêne distinctif de la fratrie Kirkland.

_ Al...! s'écria le Français avant de serrer son vieil ami dans ses bras. Ça fait un baille depuis la dernière fois !

_ Trois ans, depuis que j't'ai apporté l'marmot. Il va comment le p'tit frère d'ailleurs ? Il est pas là ? s'étonna le rouquin.

_ Non. Réformé pour " santé mentale instable ".

_ Bien sûr, ce guignol leur a parlé de fées, gnomes, licornes et j'en passe. Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient pris pour un dingue.

_ M'en parle pas, répondit Francis en haussant les épaules, inspirant une bouffée de tabac avant de la souffler lentement, observant les petits nuages que cette dernière formait à l'expiration. Et les autres, ils sont où ?

_ De ce que j'en sais, Dylan et Cymru ont été envoyés en Belgique. Et Emma étant une femme, elle n'a pas été mobilisée. Mais je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles depuis le début de la guerre, alors... Ce ne sont sûrement pas des nouvelles fraîches. Il a pu se passer tout et n'importe quoi depuis.

_ Je vois...

 _ **L**_ e Français se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Dans un sens, il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à savoir ses frères loin de lui, à la guerre. Les frères de Francis, eux, avaient de la chance ; l'aîné résidant en Grèce et le cadet en Espagne, ayant tous les deux choisi d'étudier ailleurs que dans leur patrie, ils appartenaient à deux populations dont les gouvernements avaient refusé toute forme d'engagement dans le conflit. Le blond ne pouvait donc pas s'inquiéter de savoir s'ils allaient bien où non...

_ M'enfin. Putain mon vieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'suis heureux d'voir une tête connue dans c'trou - sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr ! précisa Allister avec une accolade amicale, mettant fin aux réflexions de Francis.

_ Oui bien sûr, sans mauvais jeu de mot, je vais te croire.

 _ **L**_ es deux hommes rirent de bon coeur, puis le Français relança la conversation en observant son camarade allumer son cigare.

_ Et sinon, comment sais-tu que je viens d'arriver...?

_ Simple : t'es encore tout frais. Tu pues pas, t'es bien coiffé, bien rasé, bien propre, sans une seule tâche de boue ou de sang sur l'uniforme. Et surtout - SURTOUT : vous avez pas encore ce regard désespéré qui se lit sur le visage de ceux qui sont là depuis déjà un moment, répondit naturellement l'Ecossais en tirant sur son cigare comme si de rien était.

_ C'est encourageant ça, dis moi... marmonna Francis avec une grimace.

_ On s'y fait vite, répliqua Allister en haussant les épaules. Les bombardements deviennent une jolie musique de fond après une semaine passée enterré dans une tranchée.

_ Glauque au possible...

 _ **L**_ e grand roux haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, indifférent. Francis l'avait toujours connu un temps soit peu antipathique et je-m'en-foutiste, mais là, ce dernier atteignait des records jamais enregistrés par la mémoire du blond...!

 _ **I**_ ls gardèrent le silence un long moment ensuite, écoutant simplement les bruits sourds des combats qui se déroulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et les voix fortes de leurs camarades de tranchée. Puis finalement, lorsqu'Allister eut fini son cigare, il se releva en s'étirant longuement avant de dire au Français.

_ Allez vieille branche va, j't'emmène au bercail. Tu ferais bien de te reposer tant que tu le peux encore, parce que demain ils t'envoient à la boucherie.

_ Il fait déjà nuit ? Sérieusement ? s'étonna Francis, les yeux ronds.

_ Tu t'y feras vite, t'en fais pas. Plus tu passeras de temps sous terre, plus tu sentiras rapidement le froid de la nuit se glisser dans les artères des tranchées. C'est qu'une question de jours, l'ami. Si tu survies jusque là, j'entends bien.

 _ **L**_ e blond fixa un instant son ami, interdit, puis se releva péniblement pour le suivre à travers le dédale de boyaux terreux qu'étaient les tranchées. Il manqua de se cogner la tête au moins trois fois dans les poutres qui soutenaient le plafond de glaise solidifiée, et trébucha plusieurs fois sur des cailloux ou autres obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

 _ **E**_ t enfin, les deux hommes débouchèrent sur une petite "salle" annexe, identique à celle où il avait observé le soldat terrorisé quelques heures auparavant. Quatre couches improvisées étaient disposées à même le sol, tandis que près de chacune la terre avait été légèrement creusée pour aménager des sortes de tables de chevet. L'Ecossais se laissa presque tomber sur l'un des duvets dans un long soupir, puis indiqua d'un geste de la main la couche près de lui.

_ Pose toi là Boucle d'Or, reste pas planté dans l'entrée comme un guignol.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Boucle d'Or, gromella le Français en venant s'installer sur sa couche après avoir déposé ses maigres bagages près de sa "table de chevet".

_ Moi j'trouve que ça t'va bien en fait, ricanna Allister en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Enlève pas ton uniforme pour dormir, juste les godasses.

 _ **L**_ e blond obéit docilement, délassant minutieusement ses hautes bottes d'uniforme pour les poser à côté de sa couche, s'asseyant ensuite confortablement sur cette dernière adossé au mur.

 _ **I**_ l discuta encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien avec Allister, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne finisse par s'endormir, sûrement épuisé par sa journée. Le Français patienta encore un moment, s'assurant que le roux était bien endormi, puis sortit de ses affaires le papier à lettre neuf que leur avait donné le Sergent à leur arrivée.

 _ **A**_ près tout, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Arthur, ils pouvaient toujours communiquer ainsi. Par lettre. Comme au temps où l'on s'envoyait des billets d'Amour secret qu'on lisait le soir en cachette à la lumière des bougies, pour se rendre ensuite à un rendez-vous galant au clair de lune, près d'un parterre de roses rouge illuminées par les rayons lunaires, avec l'être aimé, et échanger ainsi mille mots doux et tendres étreintes pleines de promesses pour le lendemain.

 _ **C**_ 'était si romantique...~

 _ **F**_ rancis secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser les divagations qui s'étaient glissées dans son esprit. Il sentit alors le froid glacial de la nuit venir saisir ses mains, qu'il frotta vigoureusement pour se réchauffer, puis s'arma d'un stylo plume et commença à écrire.

 _ **À**_ _l'heure où la nuit passe au milieu des tranchées,_

 _ **M**_ _on très cher Arthur,_

 _ **J**_ _e t'écris sans tarder._

 _ **L**_ _e froid pique et me glace, et j'ai peur de tomber._

 _ **J**_ _e ne pense qu'à toi,_

 _ **M**_ _ais surtout ne t'en fais pas._

 _ **J**_ _e serai bientôt là,_

 _ **E**_ _t tu seras fier de moi._

 _ **F**_ _rancis_

 **xXx**

 _ **U**_ n vent glacial soufflait en cette veille de Noël dans les tranchées franco-britanniques. Aplati ventre à terre et baïonnette en main, son casque vissé sur sa tête au visage souillé par la boue et aux lèvres bleutées par le froid, Francis était serré épaule contre épaule à Allister, les deux hommes immobiles cherchant à se réchauffer ainsi.

_ Quelle idée dégueulasse de nous foutre dehors le soir de Noël, par un temps pareil en plus ! gromella l'Ecossais en soufflant sur ses doigts gantés.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir tranquille, rétorqua le blond avec une moue boudeuse. En plus à cause de toi je fais aussi le pied de grue dans ce froid polaire !

_ Avoue que la tête du Sergent était hilarante ! ricanna son camarade en passant son bras autour des épaules du Français en un geste amical. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils vont bien nous laisser rentrer " au chaud ". Deux soldats de moins, c'est quand même deux soldats. Ils doivent pas franchement avoir envie de nous retrouver congelés demain matin.

 _ **F**_ rancis ne répondit pas vraiment, marmonnant juste un petit " Mouais " peu convaincu. Cependant, il devait tout de même avouer qu'effectivement, la tête du Sergent Lamarge couverte de neige et de boue à cause d'un certain rouquin lui ayant noué les lacets ensemble durant son sommeil était à se tordre de rire...!

 _ **Ç**_ a, c'était pour " Boucle d'Or " ! Vengeance !

 _ **M**_ ais cela leur valait de passer une bonne partie de la nuit - sûrement - dehors. Et, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore vingt heures, les deux hommes étaient déjà frigorifiés. Les joies des punitions militaires.

 _ **L**_ es minutes, puis les heures passèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures trente, alors que Francis commençait à piquer du nez sur son arme, le grand roux ne lui donne un coup de coude, le réveillant en sursaut.

_ Ça bouge en face.

_ Quoi ? bredouilla le blond, mal réveillé.

_ Chez les Fritz, Boucle d'Or, bordel réveille toi et vite ! Ça bouge ! Y'a quelqu'un qui s'amène ! chuchota l'Ecossais en se ramassant sur lui-même, chargeant son fusil.

 _ **C**_ ette fois-ci parfaitement éveillé, le Français imita son camarade en jurant, tendu.

_ Oh merde... Merde, merde, merde...! Bon Dieu, tu crois que c'est un assaut ?

_ Aucune idée... On attend encore un peu avant de prévenir les autres. Si il est tout seul, ou deux, on peut s'en charger, siffla Allister en commençant à viser l'ombre mouvante qui s'avançait vers eux.

 _ **F**_ rancis aligna lui aussi son regard avec la pointe de la baïonnette, puis riva son arme sur la silhouette potentiellement menaçante. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, le Français pût constater qu'elle était seule.

 _ **M**_ ais dans le noir de la nuit, cette information restait à vérifier.

_ Je vais faire une sommation, souffla le blond à son ami, qui acquiesça silencieusement. Garde le en joue.

 _ **I**_ l se redressa ensuite un peu, pour que sa voix porte plus loin, et après s'être éclairci la voix il lança d'une voix forte qu'il voulut intimidante.

_ Qui va là ? Déclinez votre identité en levant les mains en l'air, et ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, ou vous irez rejoindre ses enfoirés de Prussiens sur-le-champs !

_ Ami ! Ami ! répondit une voix rocailleuse au fort accent germanique. Ami !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a à répéter " ami " ce type, marmonna l'Ecossais avec une moue dégoûtée. J'vais te le trouer lui, tu vas voir si je suis " ami " avec les Krauts moi !

_ Attends, je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, dit Francis en posant sa main sur le tube du fusil. Toi, tu me couvres.

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! Attends ! siffla Allister alors que le Français, l'ignorant royalement, s'extirpa de la tranchée et enjamba comme il pût les barbelés français pour s'approcher prudemment de leur " visiteur ".

 _ **C**_ e dernier était effectivement venu seul, et avait docilement obéi aux deux acolytes en ayant levé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. En l'observant plus précisément, Francis remarqua qu'il n'était pas armé. Ses deux yeux carmins brillaient dans la nuit soulignés par ses cheveux blancs comme neige qui retombaient légèrement sur son visage, non retenus par son casque à pointe sur lequel trônait un aigle impérial. Un Prussien.

 _ **L**_ e Français, méfiant, s'était stoppé à quelques mètres de l'inconnu, le pointant de son arme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, le Boche ? Je te laisse trente secondes pour faire demi-tour avant de te plomber ! siffla méchamment le blond.

_ Ami !

_ Tu ne parles ni ne comprends le Français, c'est ça ? soupira Francis.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, affichant un sourire d'imbécile heureux qui énerva le blond.

_ Tu. Comprends. Moi ? demanda-t-il encore une fois en s'exprimant avec des gestes appuyés simples à comprendre.

_ _Ach ! Nein, nur_ " Ami " _und_ " Bonjour " _! Du verstehst ? Freund und Guten Morgen ! Ich bin viel zu wunderbar, Französisch zu sprechen !_ lança le Germain avec un rire tonitruant.

 _ **O**_ _k, je suis pas dans la merde moi..._ Francis se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index, exaspéré.

_ _Do you speak English so ?_ répondit Francis par dépit, ayant bien compris sans comprendre que le Prussien ne parlait pas un traître mot de la langue de Molière.

_ _A bit. Small words_ , sembla répliquer avec fierté l'Albinos.

 _ **C**_ 'était déjà ça... Le Français allait de toute façon devoir appuyer ses paroles avec des gestes. Il pointa alors du doigt son interlocuteur et reprit la parole.

_ _What is your name ? Name,_ dit-il en appuyant distinctement chaque mot.

_ _Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmitt. Und du ?_ répondit l'Albinos en pointant à son tour le blond.

_ Francis Bonnefoy.

 _ **U**_ n petit rictus amusé sembla apparaître au coin des lèvres du Prussien alors que Francis dût tendre l'oreille vers la tranchée, là où l'appelait la voix grave d'Allister.

_ Hey Boucle d'Or, t'as fini de taper la causette ? Nan parce que juste comme ça c'est un _ennemi_ ! Tu lui as demandé au moins ce qu'il faisait là ?

_ Je sais, je sais. Attends je demande, gromella le Français avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Prussien. _What are you doing here ?_

_ _It's Christmas. So, we think... No war now,_ s'expliqua vaguement ce dernier.

_ _What ? I didn't understand._

_ _No war now. This night_. " Amis ". _For Christmas._

_ Il dit quoi le Fritz ? cria l'Ecossais depuis son trou, ayant ameuté quelques soldats curieux ainsi que certains supérieurs.

_ Ramène toi le Bleu, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Laisse-nous le descendre ! hurla un Sergent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ _Wait a minute_ , dit simplement le blond au Prussien.

 _ **C**_ e dernier acquiesça tandis que le Français s'en retournait dans le boyau de terre tricolore, où il se fit littéralement assaillir de questions qui, en fait, se résumaient très bien en quatre mots.

_ Alors, il veut quoi ?

_ Il dit que puisque c'est Noël, les Boches proposent une trêve juste pour la nuit, expliqua le blond comme il avait interprété les paroles de l'Albinos, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route.

_ Quoi ?! Je suis sûr que c'est un piège.

_ Bande de cons ! On est pas stupides, on va pas les laisser s'approcher de nos tranchées comme ça !

_ Faut l'descendre !

_ À mort le Boche !

 _ **C**_ es derniers mots furent repris par la plupart des soldats présents, se montrant de plus en plus hostiles envers le Prussien qui attendait sûrement patiemment dans le froid, de l'autre côté des barbelés. Francis aurait bien aimé défendre sa cause - ce type lui ayant paru honnête, mais en vue de son statut... " Boucle d'Or " ne serait jamais écouté.

_ Mais vous allez arrêter de piailler comme des donzelles ou merde, soldats ! tonna la voix grave d'Allister, coupant court aux aboiements des troupes. Moi, je fais confiance à Boucle d'Or. Et s'il s'est emmerdé à revenir pour nous parler de cette trêve alors qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien plomber facilement ce type, c'est qu'il lui a paru sincère. Alors, je suis tenté d'accepter moi.

_ Mais Sergent... C'est insensé, on voit bien que c'est une ruse ! Il est venu tout seul pour que nous tombions dans le panneau !

_ _Bullshit !_ Au pire, on est aptes à se défendre ! rétorqua le roux d'un ton intraitable. Francis, va prévenir le Boche qu'on accepte.

 _ **L**_ e blond hocha simplement de la tête avant de se hâter hors de la tranchée, laissant derrière lui les objections outrées de ses camarades qui clamaient déjà haut et fort qu'ils étaient tous morts à cause du Sergent Kirkand.

 _ **I**_ l se dépêcha de rejoindre l'Albinos qui n'avait docilement pas bougé d'un pouce, mais qui commençait sérieusement à trembler de froid.

_ _It's ok. We accept your proposal,_ dit Francis en s'approchant plus près que précédemment.

_ _Ah ! Gut ! I'll warn my Kameraden !_ s'exclama le Prussien avec joie, en frappant dans ses mains avant de s'en retourner rapidement vers les lignes ennemies.

 _ **L**_ e Français rebroussa lui aussi chemin en se repliant dans sa tranchée, où les hommes s'étaient placés de manière à observer les mouvements ennemis, sur le qui vive.

 _ **E**_ t finalement, un, puis deux, puis dix, vingt, la totalité - supposée - des soldats germaniques se montrèrent dans le No Man's Land, s'arrêtant sagement à mi chemin pour laisser leurs amis d'une nuit s'approcher à leur tour. Ces derniers firent de même, plus lentement et prudemment certes, puis au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait l'ambiance se détendit entre les deux partis, amenant progressivement une atmosphère festive et conviviale parmi les troupes réunies exceptionnellement pour cette nuit.

 _ **F**_ rancis et Allister sortirent dans les derniers de la tranchée, quoiqu'ayant promu cette idée de partage. Le Français se stoppa un moment après avoir passé les barbelés, contemplant les petits groupes mixtes qui s'étaient formés ça et là sur l'étendue d'ordinaire déserte qui séparait les deux lines rivales. On buvait, chantait, riait. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres fumaient en se racontant des blagues et petites anecdotes sympathiques. Ensembles.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on puisse en arriver à fêter Noël avec les Boches, marmonna le blond en passant son gant sur son visage pour tenter d'y retirer les traces de terres séchées.

_ Ça peut pas nous faire de mal, répliqua l'Ecossais en haussant les épaules.

_ _Oh ! Hé, Francis ! Francis !_

 _ **L**_ e Français se tourna vers la direction d'où venait la voix qui l'avait interpellé bruyamment, et vit de loin un énergumène Albinos s'agiter à remuer vigoureusement les bras pour que les deux jeunes hommes puissent le repérer. Près de lui, un garçon blond d'à peine plus de dix-huit ans se frottait les yeux du pouce et de l'index, visiblement excédé par le comportement de son comparse.

 _ **A**_ u moins, ils n'étaient pas les seuls gênés par les actes de Gilbert...

 _ **I**_ ls rejoignirent les deux hommes tranquillement, et presque aussitôt qu'ils furent près d'eux le Prussien attrapa le blond par les épaules amicalement, tirant de sa main libre sur la manche d' uniforme de son camarade.

_ _Nah ja, Er heißt Ludwig, und er ist mein klein Bruder. Du verstehst ? Bruder,_ articula ce dernier en pointant le blond du doigt avant de se désigner lui-même.

 _ **O**_ _h. Son frère._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis alors qu'il tendait une main vers le plus jeune d'entres eux.

_ _Nice to meet you, Ludwig,_ répondit le Français poliment.

 _ **L**_ e blond cependant se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, serrant à son tour la main qu'on lui offrait. Francis en déduisit qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'Anglais, et donc encore moins de Français.

 _ **L**_ a nuit se passa pour le mieux, les quatre hommes discutant de tout et de rien, plaisantant parfois, ayant même fait une partie de football. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Front Francis se sentit presque heureux.

 _ **P**_ our quelques heures du moins, son esprit n'était plus figé sur le si beau visage épleuré d'Arthur.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur marchait rapidement, ses pas laissant des traces dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait les pavés de la capitale. Une écharpe étroitement nouée autour de son cou, ses mains enfoncées au plus profond de ses poches, il se hâta de rejoindre l'adresse qu'il visait et s'engouffra immédiatement dans le bâtiment chaud.

 _ **L'**_ _Escargot Montorgueil_ était un petit café accueillant, fréquenté par quelques habitués qu'Arthur connaissait tous, à force de venir. Situé tout près de la Cité, à quelques pas des Halles, le britannique y avait trouvé comme une deuxième maison. Surtout après le départ de Francis ; cet endroit lui était bien trop précieux.

 _ **A**_ près tout, c'était ici même qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois son amant, quatre ans auparavant.

 _ **I**_ l se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il s'agissait de la veille. Il venait d'arriver en France, accompagné de son frère aîné Allister, et ce dernier les avait promenés dans toute la vieille ville avant de parvenir à la bonne adresse où Francis leur avait donné rendez-vous. L'Anglais avait passé le voyage à pester, ruminant intérieurement des insultes diverses et variées à l'attention de son frère, se demandant sérieusement ce qu'il venait faire dans ce foutu pays rempli de Grenouilles puantes et imbues d'elles-mêmes.

 _ **E**_ t puis... Il avait rencontré Francis. Et presque immédiatement il trouva sa nouvelle maison bien plus magnifique qu'elle ne lui était jamais apparue.

 _ **I**_ l n'aurait jamais crû céder un jour à une grenouille... Et pourtant c'était chose faite. Dire que, et même s'il ne l'avouait jamais de vive voix, ce débile avait volé son coeur... Arthur ne comprendrait jamais la logique des sentiments amoureux.

 _ **A**_ ssis au comptoir, accoudé au bar, l'Anglais fût tiré de ses rêveries par la voix du patron.

_ La même chose que d'd'habitude, Artie ?

_ S'il te plait, Aimery, acquiesça le blond sans tenter vainement pour la énième fois de bannir ce surnom stupide de la bouche du jeune homme.

 _ **L**_ e britannique observa distraitement le brun s'affairer à son oeuvre, puis ce dernier vint tranquillement s'asseoir face à lui en déposant sur le bar un verre de rhum et un autre de Chablis. Les yeux bleu-gris de son ami se plantèrent dans les siens alors que le Bourguignon murmurait, pour n'être entendu uniquement d'Arthur.

_ Tu tiens l'choc ? Premiers Noël et Nouvel An t'seul quand même...

_ Je fais avec... Et puis, ça me fait des vacances. Au moins, il n'est plus là à babiller constamment autour de moi, mes oreilles s'en font une joie ! répliqua l'Anglais avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

_ Menteur, fit sèchement Aimery, n'étant pas dupe. Hier encore t'venais noyer t'chagrin en étant vautré sur _c'te_ table-là jusqu'à pas d'heure, et aujourd'hui pasque y'a du monde t'voudrais m'faire croire qu'tout va bien ? Tu m'prends pour une cruche mon pauvre ami, t'méritrais une beugne tiens ! T'sais, la plupart des gens qu'tu croises ici, y sont dans la même situation qu'toi. Ils ont tous perdu que'qu'chose ou quelqu'un à cause d'c'te fichue guerre, répondit plus doucement le jeune homme en désignant d'un large mouvement de bras l'intégralité de la salle.

 _ **A**_ rthur en était bien conscient, que cette guerre touchait tout le monde, il l'avait lui-même dit à Francis un jour ; " une guerre est toujours militaire et civile, quoiqu'on en dise ".

 _ **S**_ eulement... Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi affecté par le départ de la grenouille. De **sa** grenouille.

_ _I know... Shit, I bloody know this,_ marmonna l'Anglais avant d'avaler une gorgée de rhum, son masque de quiétude tombant immédiatement en morceaux face à la réalité que lui renvoyait en pleine face son camarade. Je... Je ne pensais simplement pas... Que cet imbécile heureux me manquerait tant...

_ Arthur...-

_ _Woh- heyyyy baldy ! One mowe dwink he'e !_

 _ **U**_ ne voix braillarde avec un fort accent sudiste s'exprima en un anglais déformé, réclamant un autre verre, interrompant les deux amis dans leur discussion. Le serveur poussa un long soupir, et se releva pour se diriger vers le client demandeur.

 _ **A**_ rthur tourna la tête vers ce dernier, intrigué. D'à peine plus de 18 ans, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, le " fauteur de trouble " avait très visiblement plus d'un verre dans le nez, et en réclamait encore. Son camarade, un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés d'une étrange manière, dit d'une voix lasse, pleine de reproches.

_ _Kyle, you drank too much. Please stop it, we're going back to the camp._

_ _Whaaaaat ? Noooo, 'am totally fiiiine !_ répondit l'homme en se redressant sur son tabouret brusquement. _Plus, you're not my mum, Lili._

_ _Don't call me that,_ marmonna ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. _You really should stop drinking. French alcohols are just on an absolutely other level than your Australian ones...! The Corporal will be angry if you can't stand up because you're drunk._

_ _Liaaaaaaaaam, 'am fiiiine !_ répliqua le brun en levant son verre à nouveau alors que sa tête venait percuter la surface du bar. _An other beer Sir !_

_ _Well, no, you're definitely not_ , soupira le dénommé Liam d'un air exaspéré. _Stop drinking already, Kyle, I'm warning you._

_ _I don't give a shit about what you're saying bro_ , marmonna le jeune homme audiblement Australien.

 _ **L**_ e britannique les observait silencieusement, intrigué par leurs paroles, tandis qu'il sirotait évasivement son verre de rhum. Les deux bruns - apparemment deux frères - commençaient à se disputer bruyamment lorsque, dans un retourné exaspéré, le plus jeune des deux ne laisse tomber l'affaire et croise son regard, remarquant l'intérêt que ce dernier leur portait.

_ O-Oh hum... Bonsoir Monsieur, bafouilla-t-il en prenant une légère teinte rosée de gêne. Excusez le volume sonore, il ne sait pas se tenir quand il a bu...

_ _You can talk to me in English boy, I come from Britain_ , répondit l'Anglais avec un sourire amusé. _And it's nothing, really. I'm pretty used to be with some... noisy people_ , ajouta-t-il en songeant à Francis, et à l'un des frères de ce dernier.

 __ Oh, is that so..._

 __ Well, where do you two come from ?_ demanda Arthur simplement, moins curieux que désireux de se changer les idées.

 __ I live in New Zealand for my studies, but we're from Australia._

 __ And so what are you doing in France...?_

_ _Batteling of course. For the Mother Land's Army. But we do not really want to fight though..._ ajouta pour finir le Néo-zélandais avec une petite moue.

 __ I know what you mean. A... Really good friend of mine left because of this goddamn war too and... I wish him to be back soon..._

 __ Kyle and I are sent to the Eastern Front, so if we see him, maybe we could tell him a message from you ?_ proposa le petit brun avec un sourire apaisant devant la mine attristée de l'Anglais.

 __ You'd do this for me...? Really ?_

 __ Of course ! So, how does he look like ?_

 _ **A**_ rthur lui fit une description complète de Francis, son apparence, son caractère, sa manière de s'exprimer, sa gestuelle, son uniforme, et même le chapelet qu'il lui avait prêté. Avec toutes ses informations, au moins, il était sûr que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas se tromper s'il croisait un jour la route de son Francis.

_ _Just say him that his little rabbit loves him and is waiting for him to come back home,_ dit simplement le britannique lorsque le brun lui demanda enfin quel message il voulait faire passer.

 _ **U**_ n silence étrange s'installa entres les deux hommes, tandis qu'un petit sourire mi amusé mi attendri se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune soldat. Et, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, les joues d'Arthur s'empourprèrent immédiatement de gêne alors qu'il tentait de se justifier en bafouillant maladroitement.

_ _Ah w-wait no, it's n-not what it looks like...! I-It's hum...-_

 __ It's ok Arthur, really,_ le coupa le brun avec un petit rire amusé. _You know, I think I'm the worst compared to you. You love an other man, fine. But I love a man I absolutely should not to... Not the way I do now though..._

 _ **L**_ e Néo-zélandais n'ajouta rien, jetant simplement un petit coup d'oeil en direction de son frère aîné qui venait de s'écrouler sur le comptoir, ivre mort. Il poussa un long soupir, puis se laissa glisser de sa chaise au sol sous le regard boisé sceptique du britannique. Le brun vint doucement passer un bras de l'ivrogne sur ses épaules, pour le soutenir alors qu'il le redressait, puis il se tourna vers l'Anglais avec un petit sourire.

 __ I think we'll leave now. All the best for the days yet to come Arthur, and may your " friend " come home quickly._

 _ **A**_ rthur ne répondit rien mais inclina tout de même la tête poliment, ses joues ayant tournées au rouge carmin au ton insistant dont avait usé Liam pour désigner son " ami ". Il les regarda partir en trébuchant parfois, le cadet ayant visiblement du mal à supporter le poids de son aîné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent entièrement de sa vue.

_ Drôle de duo hein ? dit simplement le Bourguignon qui avait lui aussi suivi toute la scène, un chiffon dans une main et un verre dans l'autre.

_ Hm.

 _ **L**_ e café parisien commençait progressivement à se vider de ses clients, ces derniers rentrant tous pour " fêter " malgré tout la nouvelle année à venir, espérant chacun qu'elle serait plus avenante et verrait la fin de la guerre en son court. L'Albion se décida enfin à s'en retourner " chez lui ", peu enclin à retourner dans cet appartement si froid, esseulé. Il déposa quelques francs sur le comptoir pour payer les quelques verres qu'il avait consommés, puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du commerce.

 _ **M**_ ais alors qu'il allait la franchir, une voix le fit se retourner avec surprise.

_ Bonne année Artie !

 _ **A**_ imery le regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage, alors qu'il s'était un instant stoppé dans le nettoyage d'une table. Le britannique sentit une boule âcre se former dans sa gorge, mais il répondit tout de même d'un ton amer, ne se voulant pourtant pas agressif.

_ Bonne année à toi aussi, Aimery.

 **xXx**

 _ **M**_ _on cher Arthur,_

 _ **A**_ _l'heure où la guerre chasse des garçons par milliers,_

 _ **S**_ _i loin de la maison_

 _ **E**_ _t la fleur au canon._

 _ **F**_ rancis releva un instant la tête de sa lettre, observant d'un oeil las les soldats fraîchement arrivés la veille parmi eux. Pauvres gars, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait.

 _ **U**_ ne demi année s'était écoulée depuis son départ de Paris. Une demi année sans voir le doux visage d'Arthur.

 _ **C**_ 'était trop long. Beaucoup trop.

 _ **U**_ n long soupir triste traversa les lèvres du Français qui, se sentant glisser dans la mélancolie, glissa prestement sa lettre incomplète dans sa veste d'uniforme, contre son coeur. Il la terminerait plus tard. Passant sa main dans le col de son uniforme, il en sortit le chapelet que lui avait confié son amant, l'observant ensuite en le faisant lentement tourner entres ses doigts. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait d'Arthur, sur le Front. Le blond soupira doucement, et déposa un petit baiser sur sa croix avant de la remettre à l'abris du froid, sous ses vêtements.

 _ **L**_ evant les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre de Mars, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers Paris, sa belle ville, et vers Arthur. Comment allait-il depuis sa dernière lettre ? Lui disait-il vraiment la vérité ? Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Ne se sentait-il pas trop seul, ou abandonné ? Ou pire : se consolait-il dans les bras d'un autre...? Après tout, son lapin était si adorable que d'autres loups tenteraient sûrement de le croquer...

 _ **I**_ l secoua la tête d'un geste vif, serrant les dents. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose, il allait déprimer. Et être cloîtré dans une tranchée, c'était déjà bien assez déprimant pour en rajouter une couche...!

 _ **S**_ es pensées embrouillées furent interrompues par le son strident d'une cloche que l'on sonne, ainsi que la voix d'un capitaine hurlant à ses soldats. Ce mariage de bruits était devenu habituel depuis quelques mois, mais à chaque fois il soulevait un mouvement de panique parmi les troupes.

_ Gaz !

 _ **S**_ entant son coeur s'emballer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, le Français attrapa d'un geste précipité le masque à gaz qui pendait à sa ceinture, et l'enfila juste à temps pour voir, à travers les deux petites billes de verre, une épaisse fumée blanchâtre se répandre en glissant au-dessus de la boue des sillons de tranchée. Du cyanure d'hydrogène.

 _ **C**_ ela expliquait les toux rauques qui commençaient à parvenir à ses oreilles. Certains de ses camarades n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enfiler leurs masques. Ceux qui dormaient probablement. Le nuage de gaz qui gonflait dans les tranchées françaises était si épais qu'on aurait dit du coton : impossible de voir à travers. Et c'était bien cela le problème :

 _ **I**_ mpossible de voir si un Boche venait l'achever ou non.

 _ **L**_ a paranoïa qu'il avait appris à développer dans les tranchées le poussa à tourner sur lui-même par à coups, parcourant du regard l'étendue fumante immaculée qui s'étirait autour de lui avec angoisse. Il s'attendait à voir surgir un Allemand à chaque seconde, fusil en main et baïonnette pointée vers l'avant.

 _ **E**_ t il ne pensait pas si bien dire.

 _ **I**_ l vit simplement une ombre apparaître brusquement en face de lui, et se baissa instinctivement alors qu'une balle fendait l'air, projetant quelques gravats de terre sur son casque en venant s'écraser sur la paroi derrière lui. Il se releva alors à la hâte, esquivant un coup de baïonnette de son assaillant.

 _ **I**_ l avait eu le temps de voir, alors qu'il se redressait, une médaille noire sur la poitrine du soldat. Une médaille qu'il avait maintes fois pu observer durant la trêve de Noël. Une Croix de Fer.

 _ **D**_ éfinitivement, ce type était un ennemi.

 _ **H**_ eureusement pour Francis, le gaz lacrymogène qui brouillait sa vue gênait aussi son adversaire, et une autre balle fendit l'air sans l'atteindre. Mais paniquant tout de même, il le poussa de toutes ses forces alors que l'Allemand s'élançait une nouvelle fois sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse avec son équipement dans une marre de boue dans laquelle il pâtogea un instant, tentant de se relever.

 _ **C**_ 'était sa chance.

 _ **D**_ ans le feu de l'action, le Français se précipita sur l'Allemand, et levant son arme l'abaissa violemment sur sa poitrine, laissant la baïonnette de son fusil transpercer la chair humaine tandis qu'un cri s'étouffa dans le masque à gaz ennemi. Poussé par la peur, Francis réitèra plusieurs fois son geste, levant et abattant son arme de toutes ses forces sur le corps de son ennemi, qui bientôt cessa de bouger, comme pour s'assurer que le danger était bien mort.

 _ **S**_ on esprit était obnubilé par Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas ici, pas dans cette marre de boue immonde et sale. Sous les mitrailles et les obus Boches. Non. Il devait rentrer à Paris. Il devait revoir Arthur. Son lapin. Il le lui avait promis !

 _ **L**_ e souffle court, Francis finit par se redresser lentement, prenant conscience que l'Allemand ne bougeait plus depuis un moment. Baissant les yeux un instant, il vit que de nombreuses perles écarlates avaient éclaboussé son pantalon rouge ainsi que le bas de sa tunique bleu de Nîmes. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la fumée du gaz se dissipa enfin, lui permettant de retirer son masque, et il se confronta alors avec la dure réalité.

 _ **I**_ l avait tué. Pour la première fois.

 _ **E**_ nfin, il se doutait qu'il avait déjà tué, de loin, en tirant avec son fusil. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à l'une de ses victimes. Cela le remuait.

 _ **L**_ e blond s'accroupit lentement près du corps inerte, puis du bout des doigts souleva la manche de son poignet gauche, pour en décrocher la plaque militaire du mort. La retournant, le coeur du Français fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque, passant son pouce sur le morceau de métal pour en enlever le sang et la terre, il déchiffra le nom qui y était gravé.

Ludwig Beilschmitt

5874

Köln - 9

 _ **S**_ a main droite se mit à trembler, alors que de l'autre il se hâta d'ôter le masque à gaz qui couvrait le visage de l'Allemand.

 _ **I**_ l reconnut alors, à son grand damne, le visage du blond aux côtés duquel il avait passé la nuit de Noël. Ce gamin à peine majeur qui ne parlait pas un mot de Français, ni d'Anglais, mais qui s'exprimait particulièrement bien en Italien. Qui lui avait montré, le rouge aux joues, une photo de sa fiancée, qu'il devait épouser en rentrant à Cologne après la guerre ; une jeune immigrée Italienne à l'air candide et au sourire rayonnant. Qui lui avait confié, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, qu'elle avait accepté de porter ses enfants une fois qu'il serait revenu, sain et sauf, auprès d'elle.

 _ **A**_ h, il avait bien fait d'écouter son petit frère, lorsque ce dernier apprenait l'italien, ayant depuis un moment déjà développé une passion dévorante pour une jeune Italienne au sang chaud qui lui mettait râteau sur râteau, avec lynchage et vocabulaire fleuri en prime - parfois, il se demandait si Antonio n'était pas un peu masochiste, dans le fond.

 _ **M**_ ais à présent, tout ces projets seraient irréalisables : ses yeux bleus limpides fixaient sans le voir le ciel prêt à pleuvoir, et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés bagnaient dans un mélange de boue et de sang.

 _ **P**_ erturbé, le Français se releva à la hâte, alors que des pas claquaient dans la boue, et qu'une voix rocailleuse qu'il reconnut elle aussi retentit dans un cri.

_ _Lulu !_

 _ **L**_ e blond vit une tornade blanche se précipiter sur le corps immobile de Ludwig, palper son pouls, vérifier sa respiration, caresser ses cheveux en murmurant doucement, se courber dans la douleur. Puis se redresser en se retournant vers le Français, arme au poing et enragé, les yeux débordants de larmes et luisants de haine.

_ _Du hasst er getötet ! Verdammt Hund von Franzosen ! Du wirst mich ihm bezahlen !_

 _ **L**_ e blond s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup de grâce de la main de l'Albinos lorsque ce dernier s'immobilisa brusquement, tendant visiblement l'oreille à un ordre que le Français ne comprit pas.

_ _Rückzug, Soldaten ! Rückzug !_

 _ **G**_ ilbert sembla hésiter entre obéir ou achever l'enflure qui venait de tuer son petit frère chéri, mais finit par s'avancer d'un pas dur, et arracha violemment la médaille militaire de son cadet des doigts du Français. Puis, il se détourna de lui pour récupérer le corps inerte, et disparut en s'enfonçant dans les boyaux de terre, pour en ressortir plus loin et regagner les lignes Allemandes.

 _ **F**_ rancis ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur. La douleur d'un frère qui voit mourir son cadet. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que lui-même ressentirait, si son petit Tonio était assassiné de cette manière, son petit frère qui le suivait partout en l'appelant " Franny " et à qui il a tout appris alors que leur père courrait les femmes et que le petit bâtard Hispanique se retrouvait orphelin de mère, à la charge de Marie Bonnefoy, épouse légitime et un million de fois cocue de Romain Vargas. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre de demi-frères et demi-soeurs qu'ils pouvaient avoir, Tonio, Heraklès et lui... Heraklès était le premier fils du patriarche, né avant son mariage avec la mère de Francis, d'une certaine Ariana Karpusi. Abandonnée peu après " consommation " par Romain Vargas, comme la plupart sûrement, ayant élevé seule son fils, qu'on avait ensuite confié à sa famille paternelle lorsque cette dernière trépassa lors d'une épidémie de choléra, il y a de cela une bonne dizaine d'années, à présent.

 _ **L**_ 'aîné avait fini par être accepté par Marie Bonnefoy, étant né hors mariage. Mais le cadet, lui... Il était le fruit le plus imagé des infidélités de son mari, elle l'avait aussitôt détesté et rejeté. Et Heraklès n'étant pas d'un naturel très altruiste - il préférait de loin s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque familiale plutôt que jouer avec ses frères, ce fût Francis qui " hérita " du petit dernier dont personne ne voulait. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était si proche de son petit frère, et dans un sens, il comprenait presque ce que Gilbert pouvait ressentir. Lui-même aurait probablement sombré dans la démence si Antonio était venu à mourir sous ses yeux.

 _ **L**_ e Français se laissa glisser lourdement contre la paroi d'un boyau jusqu'au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il savait comment terminer sa lettre, à présent.

 _ **C**_ _es autres que l'on tue sont les mêmes que moi._

 _ **M**_ _ais je ne pleure pas._

 _ **S**_ _urtout ne t'en fais pas_

 _ **J**_ _e serais bientôt là,_

 _ **E**_ _t tu seras fier de moi._

 _ **F**_ _rancis._

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur observait discrètement les femmes qui s'étaient rassemblées à l'entrée de la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, et qui, après avoir trempé leur index et leur majeur dans le bénitier, se signait en répétant la même petite litanie.

 _ **I**_ l s'était longuement concerté pour savoir s'il oserait s'aventurer en ces lieux. Premièrement, parce que c'était une église de confession catholique, et qu'il était anglican. Deuxièmement, parce que se retrouver seul dans un endroit confiné avec pour seule compagnie des femmes et des personnes âgées, c'était très peu pour lui. Et troisièmement, même s'il avait honte de l'avouer...

 _ **A**_ vingt-et-un ans, il avait toujours un peu peur de croiser Quasimodo ou le juge Claude Frolo s'il entrait dans cette maudite Église, voilà.

 _ **C**_ 'était de la faute de Francis, il n'avait qu'à pas lui faire lire Notre-Dame de Paris...!

 _ **M**_ ais il avait vraiment besoin de se recueillir dans un endroit où il était presque sûr que Dieu pourrait l'entendre.

 _ **U**_ n peu pressé par la foule, il se hâta d'imiter les femmes qui l'avaient précédé, se signant prestement et répétant leur sacre pour se fondre dans la masse. Puis, déambulant silencieusement dans les bas-côtés, et à défaut de trouver une alcôves dédiée à Saint Adrien, il se stoppa devant celle dédiée à Sainte Jeanne d'Arc.

 _ **E**_ lle était la seule correspondant à peu près à ce que cherchait le blond, mais tout de même, Jeanne d'Arc... Ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix pour lui, mais il devrait faire avec.

 _ **U**_ n peu mal à l'aise, il alluma une bougie sur le présentoir, puis s'agenouilla doucement sur un prie-Dieu en bois qui le fit légèrement grimacer. Il releva ensuite ses yeux verts vers la statue qui lui faisait face, et commença à parler dans sa tête, mains jointes devant lui.

" Bon, je sais, je suis pas vraiment le type de personnes habituées de cette église... Je ne suis pas catholique, et en plus je suis Anglais. Je suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de qualifié pour vous demander quoique ce soit... "

 _ **C**_ e n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de débuter une prière, mais il n'avait rien de mieux pour le moment. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses... Mais il devait le faire. Maintenant plus que jamais. Et ce, même si au Paradis on se fichait bien de lui.

... _**T**_ out de même, il se sentait stupide de tailler le bout de gras à un bloc de pierre.

" Mais, si vous ne m'écoutez pas pour moi - et je comprendrai très bien que vous ne le fassiez pas, écoutez au moins pour celui pour qui je viens prier. Lui est catholique, et vous adore de surcroît. Vous êtes l'une de ses patrons préférés - même si je pense qu'il vous trouve plus jolie que respectable, sans vouloir vous offenser hein...! "

 _ **L**_ e blond souffla sur ses doigts avant de les frotter les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas plus que cela les églises : Il y faisait toujours un froid de canard ! Distrait un instant de sa prière, il se concentra de nouveau sur la statue de la Saite Patronne de la France, et reprit son monologue intérieur.

" Vous voyez... Il y de nouveau la guerre en Europe, un peu du même genre que la guerre de cent ans, mais en pire. Et Francis a été enrôlé dans l'Armée française. Sauf que, comment dire... Je sais que ce n'était pas bien vu à votre époque - ça ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, on a pas franchement évolués depuis - mais Francis est mon compagnon. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, il est mon monde à moi. Oui, je sais, c'est un autre homme ; mes parents ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, eux aussi. Cela n'a pas été facile du tout, surtout lorsqu'on sait que Mère est une fervente défenseure de la royauté. Alors accepter que son fils fréquente un autre homme, qui plus un l'un de ces " anarchistes qui ont sauvagement assassiné toute une famille de sang royal "... De plus, ce n'est pas mon beau-père qui priera pour son fils - il ne saurait sûrement même pas duquel on parle, ni sa pauvre mère qui perd la tête. Mais, je vous en prie, protégez-le. Protégez-le des balles et des mitrailles, de tout ce qui peut l'empêcher de revenir auprès de moi. Je ne vous demande rien de plus que de le revoir en vie. Revoir son sourire, et l'entendre de nouveau rire. Il a beau être franchement embêtant parfois... C'est comme cela que je l'aime. Pitié, prenez cette requête comme une sorte de... réconciliation franco-anglaise...? Peu importe, je vous en prie, ramenez-le moi en vie. Ramenez-moi l'homme que j'aime, Francis Bonnefoy, sain et sauf. Amen. "

 _ **É**_ trangement, le jeune Albion se sentait bien mieux à présent. Plus calme, et plus détendu. Il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa prière.

" Oh ! Et, si par hasard, vous pouviez aussi donner, disons, un petit coup de pouce à mes frères. Allister, Dylan, et Cymru Kirkland. Non pas que je m'inquiète énormément pour eux, mais... Ce sont mes frères tout de même. Je vous en serais reconnaissant. "

 _ **S**_ atisfait de sa demande, Arthur se releva enfin, grimaçant en s'étirant à cause du froid qui avait saisi ses jambes, puis il put enfin ressortir de l'Église, se retrouvant sur le parvis dont les pierres commençaient à être chauffées par le Soleil. Ce qui, en soit, était bien agréable, il fallait le dire.

 _ **L**_ e blond demeura un moment ainsi, les yeux clos et les mains dans les poches, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage, puis se décida à rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire ; la plupart des cours à la Sorbonne avaient été suspendus depuis le début de la guerre.

 **xXx**

 _ **M**_ _on tendre Arthur,_

 _ **À**_ _l'heure où la mort passe dans le fleuve à mes pieds._

 _ **D**_ _e la boue qui s'en va,_

 _ **D**_ _es godasses et des rats._

 _ **F**_ rancis s'interrompit brusquement dans son écriture en râlant, donnant un puissant coup de pied dans l'une de ces sales bestioles, qui couina en volant au loin.

_ N'essaye même pas de grignoter mon uniforme toi...! Saleté de bestiole.

 _ **I**_ l se frictionna un peu les bras, tentant de se réchauffer comme il le pouvait. Les nuits à Verdun étaient vraiment fraîches, en automne, et il n'avait pas franchement envie de se réveiller dans quelques heures avec des engelures...!

 _ **L**_ e Français avait été transféré sur ce nouveau Front, quelques mois auparavant, et avait été séparé d'Allister. Il était donc arrivé dans l'espèce de cuvette de terre retournée qu'était le champs de bataille de Verdun, et se retrouvait cloîtré h24 dans des boyaux de terre secoués par les tremblements causés par les assauts à la dynamite des Allemands.

 _ **M**_ ais, au quotidien, ses combats se résumaient plus à éloigner la vermine de ses affaires, tenter vainement de boucher les entrées d'eau qui filtrait partout dans les tranchées et dont résultait un genre de petit cours d'eau boueux qui circulait en plein milieu du passage mais qui s'avérait plus que pratique pour y noyer les rats, et ôter et renfiler ses bottes - ce qui était devenu un exercice à présent que ses chaussettes avaient définitivement pris l'eau et qu'il était presque impossible de les faire sécher.

 _ **F**_ rancis se sentait sale, et il détestait cela. Lui qui prenait toujours énormément soin de lui, bien rasé, bien coiffé, bien habillé, parfumé, en vrai Dandy ; c'était un changement brusque avec ses habitudes de vie...!

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir las, il leva le regard vers le ciel, se trouvant dans un court espace à ciel ouvert entres deux tranchées, et tendit le cou pour apercevoir, par dessus les sacs de sable et les barbelés, l'orée des bois où les feuilles jaunies ou rougies commençaient à valser jusqu'au sol. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce tourbillant de feuillage qu'il tentait d'observer, en tournant la tête vers l'Est.

 _ **U**_ n grand chêne.

 _ **C**_ 'était le seul arbre qui était visible depuis la tranchée et dont les feuilles tardaient à changer de couleur. Planté au milieu du village de Verdun, il servait en quelque sorte de frontière entres les deux armées qui se faisaient face et qui s'affrontaient sous terre.

 _ **A**_ force de regarder ce feuillage encore verdoyant, il eut l'impression de revoir, enfin, les beaux yeux d'Arthur. Un vert parfois sombre, parfois clair, aux reflets brillants qui lui donnaient un regard perçant mais toutefois chaleureux. Ah, comme il lui tardait de pouvoir de nouveau fondre dans ses yeux si verts, baiser ses lèvres tendres, embrasser son corps frêle et noyer sa peau sous une marée de baisers...

 _ **C**_ 'en était presque s'il souhaitait que son compagnon soit ici, avec lui, dans les tranchées. Il se sentait seul, si seul à présent...

 _ **L**_ e blond secoua la tête, grimaçant légèrement. Non, c'était mieux ainsi. Arthur n'avait absolument rien à faire sur un champs de bataille, il était bien mieux à Paris, en sécurité à l'attendre chez eux. Il reprit son stylo plume en main, et sortant de sa rêverie se replongea dans sa lettre.

 _ **J**_ _e revois tes yeux clairs,_

 _ **J**_ _'essaie d'imaginer_

 _ **L**_ _'hiver auprès de toi._

_ Caporal, prêt à l'attaque ?

 _ **F**_ rancis sursauta, rangeant prestement ses affaires à l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme, avant d'enfiler à la hâte son casque et de se saisir de son fusil à baïonnette.

_ O-oui mon Capitaine...! répondit-il au garde-à-vous.

_ Bien. Suis moi, on va bientôt lancer la sortie.

 _ **L**_ e blond déglutit lentement, sentant son coeur se serrer d'angoisse. Les sorties étaient tellement risquées à présent, avec l'ennemi capable de tirer à bonne distance... C'était comme s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent aux Boches.

 _ **I**_ l suivit pourtant son supérieur, serrant les dents et se préparant mentalement à être jeté dans la gueule du loup comme une vulgaire chair à canon. Il se retrouva bien vite en bout de fil, en file indienne avec d'autres soldats - deux ou trois compagnies tout au plus, et regardait au fur et à mesure leur Capitaine envoyer un par un les soldats hors de la tranchée.

 _ **C**_ ependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

_ N-non...!

 _ **L**_ 'un des soldats s'était braqué sur sa position, refusant catégoriquement le combat. Francis pouvait le voir trembler depuis sa place, ce type était visiblement terrorisé.

 _ **O**_ u à bout de nerfs.

_ Allez Soldat, du nerf ! T'es pas une mauviette, alors maintenant sors de cette putain de tranchée ! le hêlait leur supérieur, qui semblait gêné et désespéré à faire avancer son soldat.

_ N-non...! Je suis désolé, mon Capitaine, mais c'est du suicide...! Je veux pas mourir moi...!

_ ... Tu refuses le combat Soldat ?

 _ **L**_ a voix de leur Capitaine s'était faite plus grave tout d'un coup. Plus sombre. Francis en eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le soldat ne répondit rien au gradé, continuant de trembler sous les bruits sourds d'explosions dûs aux mortiers ennemis.

_ Très bien. C'est ton choix.

 _ **L**_ e supérieur sortit de sa ceinture son pistolet personnel, et avant que le mutin n'est eu le temps de réagir une balle en plomb venait se loger dans son crâne, le faisant retomber lourdement au sol sous le regard peiné du Capitaine. Ce dernier fit ensuite face au reste des hommes choqués, et récita d'une voix forte, les regardant tous un par un, y compris Francis.

_ Tout homme refusant de se battre est considéré comme déserteur, et peut être exécuter sur-le-champ par le gradé dont il dépend. Un déserteur est un traître envers sa patrie, et la Patrie ne remercie pas ceux qui la salissent. Quelqu'un d'autre ne désire pas lutter pour son pays ?

 _ **U**_ n silence relatif aux bombardements extérieurs répondit aux paroles du gradé, qui rangea son pistolet à sa ceinture et empoigna le prochain soldat à sortir.

_ Alors préparez-vous à combattre, messieurs.

 _ **P**_ lus aucun incident ne survint, et bientôt ce fût au tour de Francis de sortir. Le coeur battant, affolé et angoissé il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à faire le grand saut ; mais malheureusement pour lui, on ne lui laissa pas le choix.

_ Bonne chance Caporal ! hurla son supérieur en le poussant brusquement en avant, l'obligeant à avancer et sortir de la tranchée.

 _ **P**_ renant le peu de courage qui lui restait à deux mains, le blond se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes ne le lui permettaient, sa main droite tenant son arme et l'autre posée sur son coeur, là où était cachée, sous sa veste, la lettre pour Arthur. En quelque sorte, cela lui donnerait peut-être le courage dont il manquait...

 _ **L**_ eur objectif était d'effectuer un genre de _razzia_ dans les tranchées allemandes : y pénétrer, tuer un ou deux soldats, saccager au maximum, puis revenir si possible.

 _ **S**_ i possible.

 _ **P**_ renant garde aux trous, mottes de terre, et cadavres de ses camarades tombés avant lui, Francis progressait aussi vite et discrètement que possible, voyant la tranchée ennemie se rapprocher rapidement de sa vue. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir atteindre son objectif, un tir de mortier s'abattit non loin de lui, projettant terre, cailloux et débris métalliques dans tous les sens.

 _ **Y**_ compris dans le bras droit et le mollet du Français.

 _ **A**_ vec un hurlement de douleur, Francis se sentit tomber au sol, incapable alors de se relever, dans la douleur le déchirait. Il jura bruyamment - ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, serrant les dents et tentant vainement de se relever malgré ses blessures et les nausées que provoquaient chez lui la douleur foudroyante. Peine perdue.

 _ **J**_ _e ne sens plus mes bras,_

 _ **T**_ _out tourne autour de moi._

 _ **D**_ ans un soupir désespéré, le blond ferma les yeux un instant, démotivé. Alors il allait mourir ici ? D'une manière aussi nulle ? Sans avoir revu Arthur ? Non...!

 _ **N**_ on, c'était impossible...!

 _ **E**_ t pourtant... C'était bien ce qu'il était parti pour faire. Tombé au champ d'honneur, vivant certes mais plaqué au sol, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Personne, sauf quelqu'un qui avait pu le voir tomber.

 _ **M**_ _on Dieu, sors moi de là._

_ Caporal...!

 _ **D**_ ieu merci, quelqu'un l'avait vu tomber...! Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en adressant un remerciement au Ciel lorsqu'il sentit avec joie deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

_ Caporal, vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas trop blessé ?

 _ **U**_ n Bleu. C'était sa chance. Peut-être que si cela avait été un vétéran, ce dernier ne serait pas venu l'aider. Reconnaissant, le blond releva un peu la tête, grimaçant de douleur.

_ Bras et mollet droit. Éclats d'obus... Ça fait pas du bien, je te l'assure.

_ Je vous crois Caporal, je vous crois...! Attendez, ne bougez pas trop, je vais vous ramener du bon côté...!

 _ **L**_ e blond releva un peu la tête, voulant observer une dernière fois la forêt avant d'être de nouveau englouti sous terre. Mais il vit avec stupéfaction que le grand chêne dont les feuilles avaient encore la jolie couleur verte des yeux d'Arthur avait été littéralement déraciné par les dynamites ennemies.

 _ **F**_ rancis remercia son camarade à mi-voix, déprimé par le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait face à eux, le laissant le porter à moitié sur son épaule et boitillant avec lui pour avancer en fermant les yeux avec épuisement. Au moins n'allait-il pas mourir, et ses blessures ne semblaient pas grave au point de nécessiter une amputation.

 _ **D**_ écidément, il commençait à croire qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

 _ **O**_ u un ange gardien.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, blotti sous une épaisse couverture devant la cheminée, installé sur le divan de la salle de vie. Il tenait sous ses yeux toutes les lettres que Francis lui avait envoyé depuis son départ, qu'il relisait presque chaque jour et dont il connaissait le contenu par coeur.

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir las, il les serra contre sa poitrine en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, fermant les yeux pour écouter sans rien dire le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Cet imbécile heureux lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'il n'imaginait... Il avait envie de le revoir, de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher, lui parler, entendre sa voix, son rire, admirer ses yeux. L'observer pendant des heures lorsque ce dernier s'activait dans la cuisine, ou lorsqu'il s'apprêtait avec soin. Francis, et tout ce qui lui était lié, lui manquait énormément.

 _ **I**_ l en était même venu à prier pour son retour en échange de tentatives de bonne entente avec son beau-frère. Oui, celui qui lui menait la vie dure parce qu'il était " trop proche de Franny ". Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il désirait vraiment avoir de nouveau Francis à ses côtés...!

 _ **L**_ e blond fût interrompu dans ses pensées sombres par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Il se redressa lentement en position assise correcte, surpris, réfléchissant sur l'identité de cette personne. Il n'attendait aucun visiteur, pourtant... Peut-être était ce Marianne qui venait lui apporter une pâtisserie qu'elle avait cuisiné spécialement pour lui.

 _ **S**_ ans grande motivation - comme à chaque fois où il se replongeait dans les lettres de son amant, le britannique s'extirpa du divan et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où l'on frappa une nouvelle fois avec plus de vigueur.

_ _Yes, yes, I'm coming, bloody Hell,_ marmonna-t-il en ouvrant le verrou, puis la porte elle-même.

 _ **S**_ 'attendant à voir un visage, il se retrouva sans voix et ébété face à un gros bouquet de roses rouges qui cachait le buste de son interlocuteur. Gêné, Arthur resta un instant immobile et silencieux, puis reprit d'un ton désolé.

_ Excusez-moi, mais... Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse.

_ En êtes-vous sûr ? Je suis bien chez Monsieur Arthur Kirkland, non ? répondit son vis-à-vis en abaissant le bouquet, juste assez pour dévoiler ses yeux, puis son visage tout entier souriant.

 _ **D**_ es yeux bleus comme l'océan. Un sourire chaleureux et tendre. L'Anglais releva ses mains tremblantes au niveau de sa bouche, comme si cela allait atténuer un peu le choc dont venait d'être victime son coeur qui avait dû manquer plusieurs battements. Les yeux écarquillés, il se recula, les jambes flageollantes, laissant l'homme face à lui entrer et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les orbes émeraude du britannique.

 _ **C**_ e dernier, se sentant défaillir, vint coller ses reins au meuble d'entrée et s'y tint, par derrière, de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber par terre, tandis que ses lèvres tremblantes articulaient difficilement le nom de son interlocuteur.

_ F-Francis...!

 _ **S**_ on amant déposa son bouquet sur le meuble derrière l'Anglais, puis vint doucement poser ses mains sur ses hanches, le maintenant contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_ Respire Arthur, tu vas pas me faire une crise d'hyperventilation, je n'ai pas trop envie de t'emmener tout de suite à la Pitié...! s'indigna le Français en déposant un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

 _ **T**_ oujours sous le choc, Arthur lâcha enfin son meuble pour venir tâtonner du bout des doigts le corps de son homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec lui, et qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ses épaules, son torse, son menton impeccablement rasé, ses joues légèrement creusée par une perte de poids, des pommettes un peu plus saillantes, mais surtout...

_ Tes cheveux... Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux...? murmura le blond en glissant ses doigts dans la courte épaisseur qui avait remplacé les magnifiques boucles blondes dont Francis était si fier.

_ C'est, disons, assez facile d'attraper des poux dans les tranchées, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de les couper, expliqua ce dernier en souriant toujours. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les laisse repousser...!

_ Hm...

 _ **L**_ e britannique le détailla encore un long moment, silencieux, ses mains se promenant un peu partout sur le buste de son homme, tandis que son regard jonglait entre ceux de son cher et tendre, et les différents points qu'il touchait.

_ Tu as perdu du poids, remarqua-t-il ensuite, caressant du pouce les pommettes du blond.

_ Rations militaires plus exercice quotidien, répondit nonchalamment Francis en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu es bien propre pour quelqu'un qui revient du Front.

_ J'ai passé quelques jours en quarantaine aux Invalides, expliqua le blond en souriant. Et quand ils ont vu que je n'étais pas porteur de maladies contagieuses pour la population, il m'ont laissé sortir.

_ Tu as toujours mon chapelet...?

_ Toujours, sourit Francis en sortant la petite croix décorée du col de son uniforme. Il ne m'a pas quitté une seconde, sur le Front.

_ ... Tu as pris un coup de vieux, _Frog_.

_ Dites donc, _Mister Kirkland_ , avez-vous fini d'énumérer toutes les conséquences négatives que ces deux dernières années ont eu sur ma personne ? se plaignit le Français en riant doucement.

 _ **N**_ 'y tenant plus, il prit le visage de son amant entres ses mains, et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, prenant le temps de savourer ces lèvres qu'il n'avait pas goûtées depuis près de deux ans. Les mains d'Arthur se glissèrent dans son cou, étirant ses doigts le long des courbes de sa mâchoire, caressant tendrement sa peau avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se séparer pour respirer.

_ Tu m'as manqué, imbécile de grenouille... marmonna alors l'Anglais, son front collé à celui de son homme, ses joues se couvrant doucement de larmes de joie alors qu'un petit sourire mi gêné mi ronchon s'étirait difficilement sur ses lèvres.

_ Toi aussi, mon amour... Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, répondit Francis en souriant tendrement, revenant embrasser son cher et tendre en caressant doucement ses hanches et le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts.

 _ **L**_ e britannique se laissa de nouveau faire, glissant un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de son amant, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de ce dernier. C'était dommage, tout de même, et il avait hâte qu'ils repoussent ; après tout, il adorait y perdre ses doigts ou s'y agripper pendant... " L'acte ", dira-t-on. Avec un petit " Hm ! " vigoureux, le Français relâcha une nouvelle fois le petit blond, qui commençait réellement à s'impatienter, pour reprendre avec fierté.

_ Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit...! Tu peux m'appeler " Caporal Francis Bonnefoy " maintenant...! dit-il en penchant son épaule droite, montrant au jeune homme la petite médaille qui le décorait.

_ Caporal Francis Bonnefoy... répéta Arthur d'un ton mi amusé mi admiratif, détaillant la médaille du regard.

_ C'est pas mal, non ? se targua fièrement le blond.

_ Hm... Caporal Francis Bonnefoy, j'adore...~ susurra Arthur en se serrant contre son amant, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules en un geste aguicheur.

_ Je vois que le prestige de l'uniforme n'est pas un mythe, répondit Francis d'un air malicieux, accédant à la requête de son homme en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

 _ **L**_ e baiser qu'avait quémandé Arthur se fit rapidement, sur sa gouverne, plus désireux. En même temps, après près de deux ans sans se voir ni rien faire de concret... Pas étonnant que sa petite boule de nerfs anglaise soit en manque. Et, il devait aussi admettre que cela le démangeait fortement.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, alors que le britannique commençait à se montrer réellement insistant, il parvint à se détacher de ses lèvres, et souffla avec un petit sourire, ayant parfaitement compris ce que lui insinuait Arthur.

_ Tu ne me laisses même pas revisiter ma maison, très cher ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Non, répliqua l'Anglais avant d'ajouter en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Tu sais très bien où est notre lit, idiot.

_ Je viens d'arriver et tu me traines déjà au lit...?

_ _Shut up_.

 _ **U**_ n petit rire amusé échappa au Français alors qu'il se pliait aux désirs de son homme, l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur nid douillet. Déposant doucement le corps de son amant sur les draps de leur lit, il se détacha de ses lèvres pour venir couvrir la peau de son cou de tendres baisers, tandis que ses mains glissaient avec langueur sur le corps du blond, faisant râler ce dernier.

_ _Francis... Hurry... I want you, darling, please..._ le supplia-t-il en quémandant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, élevant son bassin pour lui faire rencontrer celui de Francis.

 _ **C**_ e dernier bouda cette fois-ci la requête de son homme, embrassant ses lèvres en ignorant ses paroles, tandis que ses mains ôtaient avec lenteur les boutons qui retenaient la chemise du blond. Arthur voulut le pousser à aller plus vite, sensiblement impatient alors qu'il déboutonnait lui-même les premiers boutons, mais fût rapidement arrêté par Francis qui joignit leurs mains contre l'oreiller pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, se dressant au dessus de lui.

_ Non non non, petit impatient...~

_ _B-but, it's been two years, Francis...! Two bloody years...!_ geint le plus jeune avec une grimace suppliante, tentant de prendre son aîné par les sentiments en glissant ses doigts dans le cou de ce dernier en un geste désireux, se tortillant sensuellement sous lui.

 _ **C**_ e qui ne réussit pas.

_ Non, Arthur... Je ne veux pas que ce soit précipité, je... Je veux te faire l'amour tendrement, comme au premier jour. Comme lorsque nous nous sommes aimés pour la première fois. Tu ne veux pas...? demanda innocemment le blond, plongeant son regard océan dans les deux forêts verdoyantes du britannique.

 _ **E**_ t une fois de plus, Arthur sentit son coeur s'emballer alors qu'il avait de nouveau cette impression de se noyer dans ses yeux. Aux paroles du Français, de larges rougeurs vinrent teinter les joues du jeune Anglais, qui bafouilla alors en se détendant doucement, cessant de se montrer pressant.

_ _D-do as you please, Frog..._

 __ Thank you,_ Mon amour...~susurra la dite grenouille, reprenant son oeuvre là où il s'était interrompu.

 _ **I**_ l déshabilla lentement son compagnon, ses lèvres se promenant des siennes jusqu'à la peau fine de son cou, en passant par ses épaules dénudées et ses tétons si sensibles alors qu'Arthur gardait ses propres mains sur les courbes de sa mâchoire, caressant parfois sa peau entres deux baisers du Français. Puis, s'attardant sur ses lèvres rougies de désir, il commença à se dévêtir lui-même, un peu aidé par les doigts tremblants du britannique qui, de temps à autre, semblait oublier leur accord et montrait quelques signes d'impatience.

 _ **À**_ présent tous deux nus, les yeux d'Arthur se posèrent instantanément sur l'épais bandage qui s'enroulait autour du bras droit de son aimé, et aussitôt son expression désireuse se décomposa alors que ses doigts venaient doucement caresser le tissu.

_ Tu es blessé...! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas grave hein...! _Shit, it makes me want to punch their freaking Krauts'fa-_

 _ **S**_ on amant l'interrompit d'un baiser appuyé, coupant court à la pluie de questions qu'il commençait à débiter, et auquel il répondit malgré son envie de continuer à exprimer toute la rancoeur qu'il avait emmagasinée en deux ans. Le Français se redressa ensuite un peu, souriant toujours largement, venant caresser les joues de son cadet, le regard aimant.

_ Calme toi mon coeur, je vais très bien. C'était trois fois rien, c'est même presque cicatrisé...! Mon mollet aussi va bien, je ne serais ni manchot, ni unijambiste, pas de quoi s'inquiéter tu vois !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? répéta l'Anglais en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ ... Éclat d'obus sur le champs de bataille. Ça fait mal, mais soigné rapidement et surtout à ces endroits, ce n'était pas très grave.

_ J'aimerai tellement être au Front, avec toi, pour te protéger... reprit Arthur après un moment de silence, ses doigts effleurant délicatement les épaules de son homme.

_ Non, Arthur. Tu es définitivement bien mieux ici, à Paris, en sécurité. Et c'est bien mieux pour moi aussi. Imagine si nous venions à être envoyés sur des Fronts différents ; je me ferais un sang d'encre pour toi, alors que maintenant au moins je sais que tu vas bien, et que tu m'attends. Je n'ai besoin que de cela pour revenir auprès de toi, mon ange, murmura l'aîné en laissant ses lèvres errer contre la peau du cou offert par son cher et tendre.

 _ **A**_ lors que le britannique, pour une fois, ne répliquait rien et se contentait de demeurer silencieux, Francis voulut se glisser le long du corps de son amant pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient stoppés, mais fût interrompu par ce dernier, qui se redressa brusquement, le rouge aux joues.

_ Laisse moi faire... fit-il en bafouillant légèrement de gêne.

 _ **S**_ urpris - agréablement, cela allait de soit, le blond se laissa faire, un petit sourire mi attendri mi gêné aux lèvres alors que son cher et tendre inversait leurs positions, l'obligeant à s'allonger en s'appuyant uniquement sur ses coudes tandis que ses doigts se refermaient autour de la hampe déjà à demi dressée de son amant. Francis se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, poussant un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant l'Anglais s'activer le long de sa verge, mais ne pût pas pour autant s'empêcher de sursauter en retenant un espèce de petit couinement surpris lorsque son sexe érigé se retrouva bien au chaud dans la bouche du britannique.

 _ **S**_ es mains se glissèrent dans les mèches hirsutes d'Arthur, alors que ses yeux se fermaient avec délice aux douces attentions de son aimé. Le Français se sentait fondre sous les coups de langue et les caresses malicieuses des doigts fins sur ses bourses. Son souffle se fit plus chaud, plus désireux, à mesure que cette vision de son compagnon abaissé entres ses jambes et s'activant à lui donner du plaisir se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle, le britannique étant obligé, pour ne pas se faire mal au dos, de bouger légèrement les hanches au même rythme que ses vas et viens bucaux.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il se sentait toucher du bout des doigts la délivrance, il resserra un peu sa prise sur les cheveux du britannique, avant de rapidement se redresser pour l'attraper sous les bras, l'obligeant avec un léger cri de surprise à remonter le long du corps du Français, ce dernier le positionnant à califourchon sur son bas ventre tandis qu'il capturait ses lèvres humides dans un baiser passionné. Et, malgré la tension culminante qui le gênait atrocement entres ses jambes, il ne pût qu'adorer la fureur avec laquelle son tendre amour répondit à son étreinte labiale.

 _ **T**_ out lui avait manqué. Le contact de sa peau d'albâtre bouillonnante contre la sienne, ses lèvres rouges sensuellement à la rechercher des siennes ou de ses points faibles, son sourire d'ordinaire cynique qui se muait en une figure ravageuse au lit, illuminant son regard d'un éclat de malice tandis qu'il se coulait dans ses yeux qu'il avait toujours comparés à deux océans.

 _ **C**_ ette comparaison l'avait toujours fait rire. Un océan, c'était certes beau à regarder ; mais c'était surtout froid, et mortel quand capricieux. Or il n'était pas comme cela - du moins pensait-il...!

 _ **L**_ ibérant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son cher et tendre Albion, le Français se laissa glisser doucement le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, l'y embrassant tendrement et y laissant même une ou deux traces violassées symboliques de leur appartenance mutuelle - puisqu'Arthur s'empressa de les lui rendre. Souriant contre sa peau tiède, il vint longuement taquiner ces deux petits points roses sur son torse qui pointaient vers lui, comme quémandant ses attentions, tandis que leur propriétaire ne tentait plus de retenir ses miaulements de plaisir qui faisaient toujours frémir délicieusement son compagnon.

 _ **C**_ e dernier ne stoppa ses gestes que lorsque soudainement le corps de l'Anglais ne retomba sur lui ; troublé et le rouge aux joues, ses bras tremblants ne le supportaient plus. Avec un petit rire attendri, Francis le serra contre son torse, et inversa doucement leurs positions sur le matelas, faisant à nouveau miauler son compagnon alors que leurs deux érections tendues se rencontraient en une friction délicieuse.

_ _Francis... Francis..._ murmurait Arthur dans un souffle tiède, ses mains tremblantes de désir parcourant avec envie la peau douce du menton rasé de son homme, le suppliant du regard de lui donner un baiser, ou bien plus encore.

 _ **S**_ eigneur, qu'on lui vienne en aide. Francis ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps à ce Arthur-ci, incarnation même de l'érotisme en manque. Dieu qu'il était beau, ainsi...

 _ **I**_ l n'avait pas changé, ou presque pas, durant ces deux années. Ses cheveux sable avaient un peu poussé, Francis devrait songer à les lui couper. Ses yeux avaient gardé cette magnifique teinte émeraude qu'il aimait tant contempler lorsqu'elle luisait de désir, de plaisir, ou de malice. Son corps était toujours aussi fin quoique musclé, sa peau toujours aussi pâle, ses lèvres toujours aussi douces. Il avait cependant perdu les dernières traces quelque peu juvéniles qui demeuraient sur son visage, et ressemblait enfin à un parfait jeune homme.

 _ **I**_ l était magnifique.

 _ **A**_ vec un sourire tendre, le Français accéda une nouvelle fois aux caprices de son amant, capturant ses lèvres pour un court baiser alors que ses doigts se glissaient plus bas, jusqu'à l'entrée de son homme.

 _ **I**_ ntérieurement, Francis espérait égoïstement qu'Arthur aurait mal. Cela prouverait que pendant ces deux années... Il ne s'était pas divertit ailleurs, dira-t-on. Et, même s'il avait confiance en lui, le blond ne pouvait empêcher ces pensées quelque peu paranoïaques et jalouses envers son compagnon de fleurir dans un coin de son esprit.

 _ **I**_ l ne rencontra pas trop de résistance en insérant progressivement trois doigts en Arthur, quelques grimaces de douleur s'arquant sur le visage de ce dernier mais bien vite oubliées grâce aux distractions du Français qui reposaient baisers sur baisers sur ses hanches et sa taille. Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, Francis se redressa en retirant doucement ses doigts, revenant à la hauteur de son cadet, admirant encore son visage suppliant qui lui donnait des frissons.

_ Je vais y aller, Arthur. Détends-toi, d'accord ? murmura-t-il en venant embrasser tendrement le front de son homme, ses doigts se mêlant aux siens contre l'oreiller.

 _ **F**_ rancis regarda la tête du jeune Albion osciller d'avant en arrière pour acquiescer, mais il le sentit tout de même se tendre sous lui alors que ses jambes venaient se serrer autour de ses hanches, pour ne pas bouger. Le Français vint embrasser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec tendresse, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon alors qu'il s'enfonçait enfin, lentement, en lui.

 _ **I**_ l sentit immédiatement les doigts d'Arthur serrer douloureusement de toutes ses forces les siens, mais ne se stoppa qu'une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, s'immobilisant totalement pour ne pas plus lui faire mal. Il releva le nez du cou du plus jeune, et vit aussitôt de grosses larmes dévaler les joues de ce dernier, alors que ses mâchoires crispées et les jurons fleuris qui lui échappaient témoignaient de sa souffrance.

_ _Holy shit, that bloody hurts...!_ marmonna Arthur en plissant les yeux, tendant le cou en se tortillant par petits à coups, cherchant une position qui lui ferait moins mal. Tu voulais que ce soit comme notre première fois...? Et bien c'est réussi, je te confirme que j'ai autant mal...! se plaignit-il en se forçant à respirer longuement pour se détendre.

 _ **S**_ es mots firent doucement rire Francis, qui commença à déposer des baisers un peu partout contre la peau pâle de son homme, pour se faire pardonner. Il embrassa son torse, ses épaules fines, son cou, puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour revenir à ses lèvres et son visage, essuyant ses larmes avec tendresse alors qu'il relâchait les mains de l'Anglais, qui vinrent immédiatement se serrer autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Au moins, il était fixé : Arthur n'était pas allé voir ailleurs durant son absence, il en était sûr à présent.

 _ **L**_ e Français sourit légèrement lorsque les mèches sables du jeune homme vinrent chatouiller sa nuque, alors qu'en embrassant une énième fois le cou de son amant il entamait de doux mouvements de vas et viens, sentant que ce dernier s'était un peu détendu.

 _ **P**_ renant appui sur ses bras pour ne pas écraser son compagnon sous son poids, Francis grimaça légèrement en sentant son bras blessé le lancer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'équilibrer sur la gauche, pour ne pas trop forcer sur sa plaie à peine refermée, camouflant sa gêne due à sa blessure en faisant passer son geste pour une attention envers Arthur, alors qu'il tendait son bras un peu faible pour venir essuyer doucement les yeux brouillés de larmes de son cher amant.

 _ **P**_ ourtant, malgré la vive douleur qu'avait pu ressentir le plus jeune au début, sa voix se fit bientôt de nouveau entendre, non pas pour se plaindre mais pour exprimer le plaisir montant qui remplaçait rapidement sa souffrance, sa verge tendue frottant avec délice contre le bas ventre de Francis, au rythme de ses vas et viens. Il retrouvait avec délice ces sensations si grisantes de sentir l'être aimé ne faire qu'un avec soi, le frottement un peu dur de son membre en lui, son souffle tiède contre son épaule et sa peau sucrée qui le brûlait de désir partout où elle le touchait.

 _ **I**_ l réapprenait avec délice à fondre sous les vagues successives de chaleur qui le submergeaient, à se donner tout entier aux lèvres de son aimé qui se montraient plus gourmandes que jamais, à s'arquer sous le plaisir fulgurant que lui procurait le sexe de Francis butant contre son point G. Mais surtout, il pouvait de nouveau plonger dans ses yeux et s'y laisser dériver à l'infini, happé toujours plus profondément dans ses prunelles bleutées si envoûtantes.

_ _Francis... Oh God...! Yes, here ! Francis..._ hoquetait-il régulièrement entres deux coups de rein qui le faisaient gémir, gardant obstinément son front collé à celui de son aîné, ses bras le maintenant contre son torse.

 _ **F**_ rancis souriait doucement, ne quittant pas son amant du regard, poussant de temps en temps de petits râles de plaisir alors qu'il glissait un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire en Arthur. Il adorait le voir se tordre sous lui, admirer cette expression d'extase qui s'étirait sur son visage, l'entendre gémir en anglais. Depuis qu'il l'entendait quotidiennement, dans à peu près toute sorte de situations grâce à Arthur, il trouvait cette langue magnifique, et particulièrement au lit ; ses mots roulaient sur la langue comme les hanches de son compagnon sous lui. Et il adorait tout autant cela...~

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il se sentait proche de la jouissance, il se pencha un peu plus sur son amant, le serrant dans ses bras, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps et faisant glisser mieux encore le sexe dressé et gorgé de plaisir d'Arthur entres leurs deux ventres. Il sentit les mollets du jeune Albion forcer un peu au bas de ses reins, appuyant pour l'inciter à se libérer au plus profond de lui.

 _ **L**_ es deux hommes unirent leurs lèvres une dernière fois, atteignant l'orgasme dans un énième déhanchement de Francis. Ce dernier câlina encore son compagnon durant de longs instants de tendresse, comme il en avait l'habitude, l'embrassant un peu partout et trouvant en Arthur un réceptacle plus qu'heureux d'assimiler tout cet amour de la part de son cher et tendre.

 _ **L**_ e Français se retira ensuite avec douceur de l'anneau de chair de son cadet, et s'allangit à ses côtés tandis que, pour une fois, Arthur se collait immédiatement à son torse comme une moule à son rocher, sans prendre le temps d'essuyer son ventre encore marqué par son plaisir, l'enserrant entres ses bras comme s'il allait de nouveau partir loin de lui. Francis le laissa faire, passant sa main gauche dans les cheveux sables de son homme en souriant tendrement, et vint déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne en observant d'un air attendri son cadet, qui cachait son visage contre son torse.

_ Francis... Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors que la guerre n'est pas fini...? demanda Arthur après un long moment de calme reposant, redressant son visage contre l'épaule de son aîné, son bras droit caressant évasivement les muscles finement dessinés par la guerre du ventre du Français.

_ J'ai eu une permission d'un mois, pour " bons et loyaux services ", expliqua Francis en embrassant le front de son aimé.

_ Un mois...? répéta le blond, les yeux brillants, incrédule.

_ Oui. Un mois entier, avec toi, pour reprendre des forces auprès de l'amour de ma vie, susurra le plus âgé en capturant les lèvres de son amant en souriant, amusé à la vue des fines rougeurs apparues sur les joues du jeune Anglais.

 _ **A**_ rthur répondit volontiers au baiser de son compagnon, puis reprit alors qu'ils se séparaient une nouvelle fois, dans un murmure peiné.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu repartes...

_ Arthur, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, il me semble, le coupa un peu sèchement Francis dans un soupir, avant de reprendre plus doucement, avec un ton aimant. N'y pense pas pour l'instant, d'accord ? Profite du moment présent, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ok ?

 _ **L**_ e jeune Albion garda le silence, sceptique. Le Français l'attira dans un baiser amoureux, une main se glissant dans ses cheveux emmêlés et l'autre venant caresser sa hanche nue. Mais alors que le blond pensait passer le reste de la soirée à câliner tendrement son amour, Arthur se coula habilement sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches et s'allongeant sensuellement sur son torse pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, caressant de ses doigts ses cheveux courts.

 _ **F**_ rancis soupira entres leurs lèvres en riant légèrement, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon pour le garder contre lui, sentant le désir de son cher et tendre croître de nouveau contre son bas ventre, se réjouissant de l'enthousiasme d'Arthur pour leurs retrouvailles.

 _ **E**_ t ce n'était que le début d'une nuit d'amour passionnée.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur glissa son index entre le col de sa chemise et son cou, tirant un peu pour déserrer son noeud papillon. Son regard émeraude scrutait le parquet ciré de la grande salle où valsaient plusieurs couples, et surveillait jalousement son compagnon, qui virevoltait depuis près d'une heure avec toutes sortes de cavalières.

 _ **T**_ outes, sauf lui.

 _ **R**_ uminant dans son coin, le britannique remonta sa jambe pour la poser sur la seconde, croisant les bras sur son torse, boudant sensiblement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Francis avait insisté pour qu'ils passent la soirée à ce bal populaire, mais l'avait abandonné presque dès leur arrivée pour babiller avec ces cruches de Françaises qui se pavanaient devant lui en gloussant comme des dindes. Il en était écoeuré.

 _ **I**_ l avait l'impression d'observer une basse cour en pleine saison des amours...!

 _ **R**_ oulant des yeux d'un air excédé en remarquant que son amant avait une nouvelle fois changé de partenaire, troquant une pintade brune contre une oie blonde, il serra les dents et détourna le regard, fulminant intérieurement.

 _ **O**_ h, et si on pouvait faire taire ce putain d'accordéon...!

 _ **L**_ e jeune Anglais n'avait qu'une envie : s'en aller. Et laisser Francis tout seul ici aussi, tiens ! Il en avait plus que marre, et ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus sur ce siège, à regarder SON compagnon se faire accoster par TOUTES les femmes " comestibles " de la soirée, et accepter toutes leurs requêtes sans rechigner alors que lui, Arthur, son AMANT LÉGITIME, était dans la même pièce et était délaissé pour ces pouffiasses !

 _ **A**_ h ! C'était trop fort ! Il allait entendre parler du pays, lorsqu'ils rentreraient !

 _ **S**_ i Arthur daignait rentrer avec ce gougat !

... _ **E**_ n même temps, il n'avait nulle part où aller autre que chez lui. Mais il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul pour trouver un hôtel dans Paris ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ce Don Juan coureur de jupons doublé d'une grenouille répugnante pour vivre...!

 _ **E**_ nfin... Peut-être un peu tout de même... Mais là, il dépassait les bornes ! En plus, il était mille fois mieux que toutes ces grognasses réunies, alors pourquoi Francis s'attardait-il auprès d'elles...?!

 _ **T**_ rop occupé à ruminer en son for intérieur, Arthur n'entendit ni ne vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, très cher ?~

 _ **L**_ e jeune Albion sursauta violemment, tiré de ses pensées par cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se tourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait abordé, et rencontra deux yeux bleus pour lesquels il fondait toujours. Se renfrognant, Arthur le foudroya du regard en fixant dédaigneusement la main que lui tendait Francis avec galanterie.

_ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu daignes ramener tes fesses vers moi, _Frog_? Elles ne t'intéressent plus ? marmonna le blond, rancunier, désignant d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'une grimace dégoûtée quelques unes des sus citées pintades.

_ Jaloux peut-être, mon Thuthur ? murmura malicieusement le plus vieux, s'approchant plus près de son amant.

 __ Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, you git...! Don't even try to touch me !_ siffla-t-il méchamment, écartant sa main de celle du blond alors que ce dernier tentait de l'attraper doucement.

_ Oh, Arthur, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas une scène ici, je t'en prie, soupira le Français en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, jetant un regard en coin pour s'assurer que les autres personnes présentes ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt-

_ _Shut up ! You've got no excuse ! I was right HERE, and YOU have the guts to act all flirty with those bloody... those bloody French whores...! I hate you, you bloody seductive !_ fulmina l'Anglais, se retenant de crier dans la salle.

_ Arthur ! Ces femmes n'ont rien de vulgaires putains, surveille ton langage ! le rabroua Francis en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui se débattit instantanément.

_ _I don't give a shit about this ! Let me go, you bastard !_

 _ **L**_ e Français grimaça en resserrant un peu sa prise sur les épaules de son compagnon, et discrètement vint déposer un baiser furtif mais amoureux sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son cher et tendre.

_ Ça fait des années que je n'avais pas dansé, mon coeur... Prends ça comme un échauffement pour te faire valser toute la nuit, souffla Francis à l'oreille d'Arthur, déposant un petit baiser sous son oreille ensuite, là où il savait que cela détendrait son amant.

 _ **I**_ l sentit ce dernier inspirer puis expirer longuement, comme disputant intérieurement pour savoir s'il pardonnait ou s'il le remballait avec une gifle magistrale en public. Finalement, il opta pour une solution intermédiaire, et le frappa simplement sur le sommet du crâne pour le forcer à reculer.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, imbécile de grenouille stupide, marmonna Arthur en se renfrognant une nouvelle fois.

_ Promis, mon amour...! sourit son compagnon en attrapant vivement les deux mains de son amant. Alors, cette danse, tu me l'offres...? s'enquit immédiatement Francis en arquant un large sourire charmeur.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ? demanda ironiquement le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je refuse, tu vas me harceler toute la soirée.

" Ou alors tu vas retourner avec ces dindes ridicules " garda Arthur pour lui-même, se laissant traîner par son compagnon sur le parquet brillant.

_ Tu as raison, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, rit le Français en se positionnant face à son amant.

 _ **E**_ n tendant l'oreille, il reconnut que l'accordéon entamait une musette. Souriant largement au jeune Anglais qui s'empourprait de plus en plus, visiblement peu à l'aise dans le domaine de la danse, Francis en déduisit qu'il allait devoir mener leur valse. Doucement, il vint enlacer les doigts de son compagnon dans les siens, et posa son autre main sur sa hanche, l'attirant gentiment contre lui. Par réflexe, Arthur posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son cavalier, relevant son visage rouge de gêne pour observer d'un oeil brillant Francis.

_ Mais... Je ne sais pas danser la musette, Francis...! bafouilla-t-il alors que ses gestes un peu saccadés montraient sa maladresse.

_ Tu n'as qu'à me suivre, c'est moi qui mène mon coeur, répondit en souriant le Français, lui adressant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

_ Je ne suis pas une femme...!

_ J'avais remarqué, merci ! rit Francis en fourrant son nez dans les cheveux blonds que le jeune Anglais avait tenté de discipliner pour la soirée.

 _ **S**_ ans grand succès, malheureusement.

_ On va être mal vus, Francis... S'il te plait, arrête...! souffla Arthur en se serrant contre son amant, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

_ On peut facilement passer pour deux frères qui s'amusent, mon ange. Alors détends-toi...! répliqua son cavalier en riant de nouveau. Tu as vraiment des attitudes de jeune mariée maladroite...!

_ Comment dois-je le prendre ? siffla le britannique en venant consciemment écraser le pied du Français, qui se retint de couiner.

_ Bien, évidemment ! se rattrapa Francis en éloignant innocemment ces pieds de ceux du plus jeune. Je me demande quand même comment tu t'en sortirais, si on avait des enfants.

_ Comment _on_ s'en sortirait, rectifia Arthur en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Et, physiologiquement parlant, j'ose espérer que tu es quand même au courant que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, _Frog_.

 _ **F**_ rancis s'interrompit dans sa réponse en attirant son cadet contre lui, évitant un couple qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme de l'accompagnement instrumental.

_ J'ai toujours préféré la pratique à la théorie, en Sciences Naturelles, répondit le Français, un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait long sur ce qu'il sous-entendait, au grand damne d'Arthur qui se retint de le frapper. Mais merci encore, je le sais bien.

_ Alors pourquoi te poses-tu la question, idiot ?

_ L'adoption existe tu sais.

_ L'adoption ? Pour un couple comme nous ? Mon pauvre ami, n'y pense même pas...! Ils auraient trop peur que l'enfant devienne " impur ", railla amèrement le britannique.

_ Il suffirait que l'un de nous se fasse passer pour un veuf, je suis sûr que ça passerait...!

 _ **S**_ ceptique, le jeune Albion arqua une moue négative sur son visage, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Un peu d'imagination, que Diable ! s'enthousiasma Francis en déposant un petit baiser sur le front de son aimé. Imagine que cela marche. Moi, j'aimerai bien avoir un fils.

_ Un fils ? répéta Arthur, intrigué et plus intéressé par les idées farfelues du Français que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître.

_ Oui. Et on l'appellerait Matthieu. Oh, je l'imagine déjà t'appeler Maman et moi Papa, comme il serait adorable...! s'extasiait l'aîné, plongé dans sa rêverie, ramené brutalement sur terre par un nouvel écrasement de pied de la part de son compagnon mécontent d'avoir été appelé " Maman ".

_ Je préfèrerai qu'on l'appelle Alfred, marmonna l'Anglais, faisant fi de " l'insulte " à sa virilité dont l'avait affublé son amant. Tu sais qu'Alfred le Grand est un Roi respecté en Angleterre ? Il a repoussé nombre de raids Vikings durant son règne ! Ça, c'est un prénom qui irait bien à _mon_ fils, continua-t-il, plus enthousiaste que jamais, les yeux brillants.

_ Matthieu est plus joli et sonne mieux à l'oreille, répondit Francis en faisant la moue. Et Saint Matthieu est l'un des respectables apôtres de Jésus Christ, ça aussi c'est un prénom qui irait bien à _notre_ fils, corrigea-t-il en attirant le blond un peu plus près de lui.

_ Oh, par pitié, ne commence pas avec la religion, se plaignit Arthur en roulant des yeux. Où as-tu vu qu'il y avait des Saints, toi...?

_ Dans la Bible, répliqua le plus vieux.

_ " Dans la Bible ", répéta le britannique, d'un ton empli d'ironie.

 _ **L**_ e Français s'empressa de se pencher sur son amant, lui volant furtivement un baiser fougueux qui coupa court à la réponse d'Arthur. Ce dernier, surpris, en resta comme deux ronds de flan tandis que son compagnon reprenait d'un ton malicieux.

_ J'ai senti que tu allais blasphémer, mais soit. Nous n'aurons qu'à adopter deux garçons !

_ Deux...?! Mais Francis, en avoir un sera déjà un combat, alors deux...! s'exclama à voix basse le britannique.

_ Et si ce sont des jumeaux ? Ils ne pourront pas être séparés, expliqua son amant en souriant. Et comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à nous disputer à propos du prénom.

_ Hm... marmonna l'Anglais, sceptique.

_ Mais si ! Ainsi, nous aurons un petit Alfred courageux et sans peur comme le Roi Anglais, et un petit Matthieu sage et angélique comme l'apôtre de la Bible. Ça te va ? demanda Francis en embrassant le front de son compagnon.

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire ravi s'étira timidement sur les lèvres d'Arthur, alors qu'il sentait les doigts du Français caresser discrètement sa hanche avec tendresse. Ce dernier eut un petit rire amusé en reprenant, plongeant son regard marin dans les deux orbes boisées de son cher et tendre.

_ Ça a l'air de te plaire, dis moi...~

_ Hm... Mais je maintiens qu'Alfred est plus joli que Matthieu. " Matthew " à la limite, mais Matthieu, c'est trop Français, râla encore pour la forme le britannique.

_ Oh pitié, faites le taire...! se plaignit Francis en levant les yeux au ciel, un large sourire aux lèvres contredisant ses paroles.

_ Essaye seulement, _Frog_...! Un Anglais ne se tait jamais ! se targua fièrement Arthur.

_ Oh ? Serait-ce une provocation, Monsieur Kirkland ? demanda avec malice le plus vieux, pinçant d'un air taquin la hanche de son homme, le faisant sursauter.

_ C'en est une, Monsieur Bonnefoy, murmura l'Anglais d'un air sournois.

 _ **A**_ vec un large sourire empli de sous-entendus peu catholiques, le Français se pencha vers son amant, venant susurrer juste à son oreille d'un ton sensuel.

_ Tu verras quand on sera rentrés. Je t'épuiserai jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus la force de gémir, Madame Bonnefoy~

 _ **L**_ a musique indiqua la fin de leur danse, obligeant les deux hommes à s'écarter un instant, préservant ainsi les pieds de Francis du talon vengeur d'Arthur. Ce dernier soupira légèrement en riant aux paroles de son compagnon, puis lui souffla à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du plancher où de nouveaux couples s'installaient et entamaient un menuet, lui mordillant discrètement le lobe, sachant pertinemment que cela provoquerait un frisson chez son aimé.

_ Hâte de voir ça, _darling~_

 **xXx**

_ _Oh, c'mon Arthur, smile a bit, I feel like I'm driving ya to Cayenne...!_

 _ **A**_ llister vint coller une petite claque entres les deux omoplates de son cadet, qui ne cessait de gromeller dans sa barbe inexistante de jeune adulte même pas majeur. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard, refusant sensiblement de se détendre et de prendre un air aimable, au moins pour paraître agréable aux passants qui le regardaient parfois d'un oeil étonné.

 _ **N**_ on, il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Pas DU TOUT même. Pourquoi ses parents l'envoyaient-ils étudier à l'étranger ? Il était très bien à Oxford...! Il devait avouer que, foncièrement, il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée de s'instruire dans un autre pays que sa chère Angleterre natale, mais en France...! En _France._..!

 _ **J**_ amais, foi d'Anglais !

 _ **R**_ ien à cirer de cette " Entente Cordiale " - de toute façon, les termes seuls veulent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent dire...! Il allait leur mener la vie dure, si bien qu'ils le renverraient chez lui illico presto ! Certes, son frère avait eu la gentillesse de lui trouver un logement autre qu'un internat strict où il aurait à coup sûr mordu à pleines dents la dépression nerveuse, mais cela n'empêchait rien au fait qu'il allait tout de même se retrouver chez une de ces grenouilles puantes !

 _ **R**_ ien que d'y penser le rendait _malade_ !

_ _Ya'll see, ya'll be cosy by my friend, if it's what's frightening ya._

_ _Yes, yes. You have already told me this a hundred times by now, Al,_ marmonna le cadet en se renfrognant un peu plus.

 _ **L**_ e grand roux soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet en un tic irrité. Visiblement, c'était de famille.

 _ **L**_ a malette de son petit frère en main, il il attrapa de l'autre son cadet qui se mit à protester instantanément, alors que leur itinéraire les entraînait sous la fameuse Dame de Fer.

_ _Look Artie, Paris is a beautiful town...! Ya're lucky to study here...!_ reprit l'aîné, le nez levé en direction du sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

_ _London is a million times more beautiful than this little French town. I want to go_ _ **home**_ _!_ rétorqua son frère en boudant sensiblement le monument.

 __ Who gave me a li'le brother_ _ **that**_ _patriotic, I swear._.. marmonna le rouquin avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois, reprenant le bagage de son frère en main. _C'mon, we've got to hurry, he's waiting for us !_

 _ **L**_ e jeune Anglais se remit à bougonner dans son coin, se laissant traîner par son aîné à travers les rues pavées de la capitale française, se sentant déprimer de plus en plus. Jamais il ne tiendrait une année _entière_ dans ce fichu pays...! Il allait mourir avant, sa famille voulait se débarrasser de lui où...?!

_ _Ah ! Here we go, Artie !_ s'exclama enfin Allister en stoppant brusquement leur marche, arrêtant son cadet au passage en le laissant s'écraser le nez contre son dos, ce qui le lit encore plus de méchante humeur.

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune des deux frères releva la tête vers la façade du _café à la française_ où ils avaient rendez-vous avec son hôte, et ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux... D'un énorme escargot doré. " L'Escargot Montorgueil ".

 _ **O**_ _h. My. God._

 _ **M**_ ais dans quel pétrin l'avait encore fourré son imbécile de frère...?!

 _ **O**_ n le traina à contre-coeur à l'intérieur, où ils furent salués par un jeune barman à peine plus vieux qu'Arthur, au fort accent provincial, qui les pria poliment de s'installer avec un grand sourire. Allister entama une courte conversation avec ce dernier tandis que son frère, blasé et dégoûté de la vie, promenait d'un air las son regard à travers la salle.

 _ **I**_ l ne pouvait nier que l'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'endroit le détendait, et lui donnait presque envie de sourire. C'était beaucoup moins bruyant que les pubs londoniens dans lesquels ses frères le traînaient parfois, lui qui raffolait plus des livres que des filles faciles.

... _**S**_ urtout aussi parce qu'il se savait ne pas tenir l'alcool, et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de devenir le jouet de ses aînés en étant saoul.

 _ **S**_ ecouant légèrement la tête en grimaçant, il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, tandis que sa main libérée du bagage qu'il avait laissé au serveur adressait un signe à il-ne-savait-qui.

_ _Northeast, next to the plant_ , indiqua le rouquin à son cadet, qui cherchait du regard le destinataire du signe de son frère.

 _ **L**_ e blond suivit l'indication du plus âgé, et à sa grande surprise son regard s'ancra immédiatement dans deux orbes plus bleues l'une que l'autre. Il n'avait jamais vu un bleu si marin dans les yeux de quiconque ; ceux-ci lui rappelait la couleur que prenait la Manche lors des rares moments de calmes entres deux tempêtes, à Londres, en automne. Il avait toujours aimé regarder l'étendue d'eau presque inerte en ces périodes, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qui, située au deuxième étage du manoir familial, lui procurait une large vue sur l'horizon ; et retrouver indirectement cette teinte si familière en France le réconfortait plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

 _ **F**_ igé sur place dans sa contemplation, il fût entraîné par son frère vers la table qu'il lui avait indiqué, s'arrêtant près d'un jeune homme qui s'était levé. Tentant de se détacher un peu des yeux du nouveau venu, l'Anglais commença à le détailler attentivement.

 _ **D**_ e taille moyenne, un peu plus jeune qu'Allister - mais plus âgé que lui ; un air candide et doux, des boucles blondes aux allures soyeuses et raffinées, une courte barbe soigneusement entretenue. Une tenue simple mais élégante, un parfum enivrant. Mais surtout : des yeux à tomber.

 _ **A**_ rthur comprenait pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette partie du visage de son interlocuteur : tout passait à travers eux. Il était fasciné de pouvoir y lire tout ce que ressentait et/ou pensait le blond simplement en observant les vagues de bleu qui déferlaient dans ces deux océans calmes. Il était même certain qu'un jour, s'il ne cessait pas cette contemplation, il finirait par s'y noyer.

 _ **I**_ l entendait vaguement son frère échanger quelques mondanités avec l'objet de son attention, et ne pût que regarder sans réagir ce dernier lui tendre la main.

_ Bonjour Arthur, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Allister m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis sûr que nous allons nous entendre...! déclara le blond en souriant largement.

 _ **I**_ l avait souri. Il avait _souri_. Le regard du jeune Albion glissa de ses yeux à ses lèvres. _Oh Gash_ , il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il souriait...

...

 _ **I**_ l n'avait jamais pensé cela. Jamais...!

 _ **I**_ l étouffa un petit couinement peu viril lorsqu'il sentit le coude de son frère s'enfoncer dans ses côtes avec autant de délicatesse qu'un rhinocéros défonçant une souche d'arbre.

_ _Arthur...!_ siffla-t-il pour faire réagir son cadet.

_ Ah ! O-oui, bien sûr, moi de même F-Fran... çois...? se risqua le blond, incertain, ayant complètement oublié le nom de son hôte à cause de ses yeux, dans lesquels il avait de nouveau plongé.

_ Loupé de peu. C'est Francis, sourit avec amusement le Français en serrant la main de l'Anglais dans la sienne.

_ Oui, c'est ça...! F-Francis Ba... Be...

_ Bonnefoy, compléta le blond, son regard se teintant de malice et d'amusement face au bégaiement de son invité. Francis Bonnefoy.

_ Francis Bonnefoy... répéta le plus jeune sans jamais quitter les prunelles du Français, complètement fasciné, voir hypnotisé par ces dernières.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Albion ne pût que sentir le courant chaud qui se glissa dans son ventre depuis la main qu'il serrait. Et étrangement, son séjour en France commençait à lui apparaître comme extrêmement intéressant.

 _ **U**_ n petit rire émit par Francis le ramena à la réalité, le faisant rougir quelque peu.

_ Tu peux lâcher ma main ? J'aimerai me rasseoir, et je pense que ton frère aussi.

_ Ouais, j'ai mal aux jambes, bouge ton cul Artie, se plaignit malicieusement le rouquin en donnant une bourrache dans l'épaule de son cadet.

_ O-oui, bien sûr, pardon, s'excusa le plus jeune en lâchant prestement la main du Français avant de s'asseoir à la hâte, rapidement imité par ses aînés.

 _ **A**_ rthur s'efforça de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les yeux de son hôte, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser dans le sien de son propre chef. Il ne voulait pas paraître mal poli, à le fixer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire. C'était comme si les deux orbes bleutées brillantes étaient deux magnifiques aimants qui l'attiraient toujours plus à le regarder.

 _ **C**_ e n'était pas sa faute...!

_ Tu sais, reprit Francis après un instant de silence, observant simplement le jeune homme en face de lui qui le fixait sans relâche, le menton posé nonchalamment sur le dessus de ses mains jointes. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne vais pas te manger. Du moins, tant que tu n'y auras pas consenti, bien sûr...~

 _ **L**_ e petit rire - que le blond interpréta comme sonnant séducteur - qui accompagna ses paroles figea l'Anglais sur place, et fit presque recracher à son grand frère son verre de whisky. Devait-il y lire un... sous-entendu...?

...

 _ **V**_ isiblement oui. Car même inconsciemment il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, au comble de la gêne, et ignorant volontairement la petite pointe de plaisir qui lui donnait envie de répondre au large sourire sournois du Français.

 _ **H**_ eureusement - ou pas - pour lui, Allister vint à son secours en donnant une bourrache dans l'épaule de son ami, répliquant en riant - quoique...

_ Dis donc, tu parles d'Arthur là, du petit dernier de la famille. Alors tu calmes tes ardeurs, Casanova !

_ Oui, oui, Monsieur le Grand Frère protecteur~ C'était juste un compliment, ajouta Francis en souriant de nouveau avec amusement.

_ J'te tiens à l'oeil, répliqua le rouquin en mimant un regard noir qui fit de nouveau rire le Français.

 _ **A**_ rthur les observait silencieusement, un peu jaloux de l'attention que portait Francis à son frère plutôt qu'à lui, mais ne les interrompit pas pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se leva de table, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui fût interrompu dans sa contemplation de l'homme en face de lui.

_ Je vous laisse un instant, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit-il en souriant toujours gentiment.

_ Vas-y, prends donc ton temps pour couler un bronze, blondin ! le charia Allister avec un rictus malin.

 _ **L**_ e Français lui répondit en lui tirant la langue en un geste tout à fait mature, puis s'éloigna de leur table en zigzagant entres les autres. Le britannique se retourna instantanément - et non, ce n'était pas pour regarder ses fesses...! et le regarda s'éloigner, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

 _ **N**_ _on, ne pars pas, Francis... Ne me laisse pas..._

_ Francis !

 _ **A**_ rthur ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade et la joue écrasée contre son oreiller. Ses cheveux blond paille s'emmêlaient sur le tissu blanc tandis que de la main il vint doucement tâter ses pommettes.

 _ **E**_ lles étaient humides.

 _ **U**_ ne petite grimace mélancolique se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il remontait son bras libre sur le matelas, près de lui, où d'ordinaire s'étendait le corps chaud de son amant, mais qui aujourd'hui ne laissait place qu'à un drap froid et solitaire. C'était un bien vieux souvenir, qu'il avait revu en rêve... Roulant lourdement sur le côté, il se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller de Francis, et y enfouit le nez désespérément.

 _ **S**_ on odeur n'y était même plus. Il ne sentait plus cette fragrance sucrée de lys et de pâtisserie qu'il aimait tant humer en se réveillant. Cette permission avait été bien trop courte au goût d'Arthur, il avait même eu l'impression que laisser partir son amant une seconde fois avait été encore plus déchirant que la première fois...

 _ **F**_ ermant les yeux, l'Anglais serra l'oreiller contre son coeur, se forçant à chasser ses idées pessimistes. Francis allait revenir. C'était certain. Il y était parvenu une fois, il le referait. Il le lui avait promis.

 _ **I**_ l le lui avait promis.

 **xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur referma précipitamment la porte de l'immeuble Haussmannien où il résidait, poussant un long soupir de soulagement en sentant l'air frais du bâtiment contre son visage. Les étés en France étaient intenables...!

 _ **E**_ ssoufflé, il passa mollement son mouchoir en tissu sur son front humide, pour y retirer toute trace de sueur, puis entama sans grande volonté l'ascension des deux étages qui le mèneraient chez lui.

 _ **D**_ u moins, s'il ne mourrait pas à cause de cette chaleur avant...!

 _ **R**_ emontant sur son épaule sa besace qui avait glissé, il remarqua rapidement, une fois arrivé au bon étage, une épaisse lettre posée sur le pas de la porte de son appartement. Enfin, l'appartement de Francis.

 _ **I**_ ntrigué, il s'approcha et se pencha pour ramasser l'épistule, qu'il trouva plus lourde que d'ordinaire. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le cachet de l'Armée française sur l'enveloppe.

 _ **U**_ ne lettre de Francis !

 _ **S**_ on Francis !

 _ **U**_ n large sourire enjoué se dessina sur les lèvres du britannique. Il se hâta de déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement, s'y engouffrant en refermant la porte derrière lui, et se précipita sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir ni de se déchausser dans le salon.

 _ **F**_ arfouillant dans les tiroirs d'un meuble, il en ressortit victorieusement un coupe papier. La lettre toujours contre son coeur, il s'assit en tailleur sur le divan, et sectionna soigneusement l'enveloppe dans la longueur, pour pouvoir en extraire le papier à l'intérieur.

 _ **E**_ nfin, _les_ papiers.

 _ **A**_ rthur remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait deux lettres dans l'enveloppe. Surpris, il sortit la première feuille manuscrite, et reconnut avec un sourire l'écriture calligraphiée de Francis.

 _ **M**_ _on très cher Arthur,_

 _ **J**_ _'aimerai te confier_

 _ **N**_ _os plus beaux souvenirs,_

 _ **E**_ _t nos enfants rêvés._

 _ **J**_ _e crois pouvoir le dire_

 _ **N**_ _ous nous sommes aimés._

 _ **J**_ _e t'aime une dernière fois._

 _ **J**_ _e ne reviendrai pas._

 _ **P**_ _rends soin de toi,_

 _ **F**_ _rancis._

 _ **I**_ ncrédule, le jeune Albion relit une, puis deux, trois fois la lettre de son aimé. Son sourire se ternit légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

 _ **C**_ omment cela, " je ne reviendrai pas "...?!

 _ **S**_ entant son coeur s'emballer, Arthur replongea la main dans l'enveloppe, et en ressortit le deuxième courrier. Tapé à la machine à écrire, et cacheté du tampon de l'Armée, il ne plut immédiatement pas au jeune homme.

 _ **E**_ t ce qu'il y lit effaça définitivement son sourire de son visage.

 _ **F**_ _ait à Paris,_

 _ **L**_ _e 8 juin 1917._

 _ **M**_ _adame, Monsieur,_

 _ **N**_ _ous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, tombé au champ d'honneur après avoir vaillamment combattu pour son pays. La France l'honore et se souviendra de son sacrifice._

 _ **V**_ _ous trouverez ci-joint le cachet de dédommagement promis aux familles des disparus, ainsi que les effets personnels retrouvés que nous vous restituons._

 _ **T**_ _outes nos condoléances._

 _ **C**_ ette fois, le britannique sentit comme un poids écraser sa poitrine. Ses lèvres et ses mains se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable, alors que ses doigts se glissaient une dernière fois dans l'enveloppe, qui n'était toujours pas vite.

 _ **I**_ l en ressortit son chapelet, ainsi qu'une médaille militaire.

Francis Bonnefoy

47429

Paris I - 5

 _ **L**_ a croix anglicane glissa d'entres ses doigts, et s'écrasa par terre dans un fracas de maillons claquant contre le sol. Son poing se resserra sur la médaille où était inscrit superficiellement le nom de son amant, alors que ses joues se couvraient de larmes qu'il ne maîtrisait plus.

 _ **T**_ out comme il ne contrôla pas non plus le gémissement déchirant qui franchit ses lèvres.

 _ **T**_ oute la contenance, toute la prestance qu'il tenait de son éducation à l'anglaise volait en éclats sous le poids de la Douleur qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer entres ses griffes acérées. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration saccadée, ni ses pleurs en cascade qui chutaient sur la lettre de l'Armée.

 _ **I**_ l serrait contre son coeur la lettre de son cher et tendre, de son Francis, la berçant comme s'il s'agissait de son compagnon-même ; les yeux clos et inconsolable, il perdait progressivement toute notion du temps et de l'espace, son esprit obnubilé par les derniers mots de son aimé, par ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

 _ **A**_ rthur n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer, et le coeur brisé.

 _ **B**_ risé.

 _ **O**_ n l'avait brisé.

 _ **O**_ n les avait brisés.

 **xXx** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **xXx Février 1918, Paris ( France ) xXx**_

 _ **L**_ _e froid me saisit tout entier. Mais je m'en moque pas mal. Mon regard se baisse vers le Zouave, qui me tourne le dos obstinément, puis dérive sur les flots de la Seine._

 _ **F**_ _inalement, tu as peut-être plus déteint sur moi que ce que je pensais. Tu adores admirer la Seine toi aussi, surtout en hiver, lorsque l'eau reflète le ciel et change de couleur selon l'agitation de ce dernier._

 _ **J**_ _e m'y perds rapidement, observant les petites vaguelettes qui défilent quelques mètres plus bas. Le ciel est dégagé aujourd'hui ; aussi, les flots ont pris une teinte bleutée profonde. Mais ce n'est pas l'eau que je vois en bas : ce sont tes yeux._

 _ **T**_ _es yeux si bleus que j'aime tant. Tu le sais, que je les aimes, non ?_

 _ **B**_ _ien sûr que tu le sais._

 _ **S**_ _tupide grenouille._

 _ **J**_ _e sens mon sourire se faner alors que mes larmes refusent de cesser. Les paroles du médecin tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, je ne parviens pas à m'en libérer._

 _"_ _ **M**_ _onsieur Kirkland, la rose qui manque au bouquet de votre vie... C'est Francis Bonnefoy. Mais il ne reviendra pas, vous le savez non...? "_

 _ **B**_ _ien sûr que je le sais._

 _ **C**_ _rétin de médecin._

 _ **T**_ _u es mort. Tu es mort. Tu es mort, et tout me rappelle que tu ne reviendras jamais. Jamais...!_

 _..._ _ **T**_ _u avais promis, imbécile de grenouille puante..._

 _ **J**_ _e ne parviens même plus à retenir les sanglots qui me déchirent. Je veux te revoir. Te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, perdre mes doigts dans tes belles boucles blondes, me couler dans tes yeux, m'oublier dans tes draps et m'enivrer de ton parfum._

 _ **M**_ _es paupières se ferment doucement, alors que je serre contre mon coeur, sous mon manteau, toutes les lettres que tu m'as écrites. Je ne veux pas qu'on les trouve. Ces lettres, c'est notre vie. Notre histoire._

 _ **E**_ _t elle se finira entres nous, comme tu l'as voulu._

 _ **J**_ _e me penche un peu plus pour observer la Seine. Pour observer la si belle Seine. Pour observer tes yeux. Je souris._

 _ **J**_ _e ne sens rien contre mes hanches._

 _ **L**_ _e froid mordant de l'eau se referme brusquement autour de mon corps, alors que mes larmes se mêlent au courant glacial._ _Et j'ai sommeil, si sommeil... Mon corps est transi de froid._

 _ **M**_ _ais je souris. Je suis heureux._

 _ **H**_ _ey, Francis, my love. C'est drôle, quand on y pense, non...?_

 _ **A**_ _près tout, j'ai toujours sû que je me noierai dans tes yeux._

 **FIN ?**

* * *

(1) Oui, j'ai vraiment remonté le calendrier de mon portable pour savoir quel jour était le 3 août 1914. Voilà. Maintenant, vous savez que c'était un lundi.

→ Combats en Prusse Orientale : Guerre franco-prussienne de 1870-71. Mais si, celle où on s'est pris une grosse déculottée par Bismark. / Pour l'anecdote de la gare, Romain est revenu bien après 1871. On va supposer qu'il s'est un peu amusé en Prusse avant de rentrer auprès de sa famille.

→ Le cyanure d'hydrogène est un gaz lacrymogène asphyxiant, c'est-à-dire un gaz qui crée un épais nuage de fumée et qui encombre immédiatement les poumons de ceux qui le respire, jusqu'à les faire s'étouffer.

→ Il y a des indices un peu partout dans le texte pour la chronologie, mais je peux vous donner quelques dates en plus : Francis est envoyé au Front aux alentours de Septembre 1915 / La bataille de Verdun débute en février 1916 / Francis meurt en mai 1917, lors de la bataille du Chemin des Dames, peu de temps après les exécutions de mutins, lors d'une manoeuvre désespérée des Français pour repousser les Allemands. Beaucoup avaient compris que c'était une mission suicide, d'où la dernière lettre de Francis à Arthur...

→ Arthur est resté un an, après la mort de Francis, dans une période appelée de déni. C'est-à-dire qu'il refusait d'accepter cette réalité, c'est une sorte de traumatisme. Donc pendant un an il a attendu le retour de Francis, en niant en bloc la lettre officielle de l'Armée lui annonçant son décès. C'est Marianne qui, en le voyant espérer pour rien et surtout en l'écoutant lui raconter son cauchemar, décide de l'emmener voir le médecin dont tout le monde parle à l'époque et dont la nouvelle méthode serait dit on efficace contre les traumatismes : Freud.

→ Bon alors... Pour vous expliquer la psychanalyse de Freud et vous permettre de comprendre le rêve d'Arthur... Freud analyse les rêves, et est persuadé qu'ils ont une signification relative à nos désirs ou traumatismes inconscients. Mais à cause d'une censure exercée par la conscience sur ces désirs, ces derniers restent bloqués dans notre inconscient et ne peuvent s'exprimer que dans nos rêves, et de manière détournée ( comme un message codé qu'il faut décoder ). Et bah le psychanalyste, c'est celui qui décode le message des rêves : en discutant longuement avec le patient, en le faisant parler sur lui-même, son entourage, son passé et son présent, il interprète les éléments du rêve qui à première vue n'ont aucun sens, mais qui en prennent un une fois la psychanalyse effectuée sur le patient. Ici, le bouquet de roses symbolise l'existence d'Arthur ( la rose étant sa fleur préférée, elle le représente dans le rêve ) ; et le fait qu'il ne parvienne jamais à le terminer, à trouver LA rose qui clôturera son bouquet symbolise le décès de Francis, le fait que ce dernier ne reviendra jamais, et qu'il ne fera donc plus jamais partie de l'existence d'Arthur. Aussi, tous les sentiments qu'Arthur décrit comme étant dû à cet échec sont en fait liés à ce qu'il ressent par rapport à la disparition de Francis : la frustration, car il est en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu le protéger sur le champs de bataille ; la peur, car il se retrouve seul ; et la tristesse, je pense pas avoir besoin d'expliquer ce dernier point. ( JE RESSORS MES COURS DE PHILO PTN. N'empêche, c'est un bon moyen de réviser. )

→ ... Bon ok, j'avoue, je me suis pas foulée pour le prénom de Papy Rome ( Rome ? Ok, il s'appelle Romain ! *ça, c'est fait* ). Mais par contre, le prénom de Ancient Grèce, la mère d'Heraklès, est plus recherché ! C'est une référence à Ariane, dans la mythologie grecque, qui s'éprend de Thésée mais que ce connard de coureur de jupons abandonne sur une île déserte pour épouser sa soeur Phèdre plus tard. Bon, c'est un peu différent du mythe d'origine, mais je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

→ Pour les retrouvailles de Francis et Arthur, je me suis simplement inspirée des retrouvailles entres mon arrière grand-mère et mon arrière grand-père à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, qu'elle a bien dû me raconter un milliard de fois. Voilà voilà. *ahem*

→ Le bagne de Cayenne, ou " L'île de la Mort ", était situé en Guyanne Française et était le plus terrible des bagnes français.

→ Petite explication pour les plaques militaires :

Prénom et Nom

Numéro de matricule

Lieu de recrutement - Bureau de recrutement

→ Sigmund FREUD ( 1856 - 1939 ) : Médecin et psychanalyste d'origine tchèque, il exerce à la Pitié Salpétrière, à Paris, aux côtés du médecin français CHARCOT pour soigner des patients atteints d'hystérie, une maladie aux facteurs physiques. Il innove ces techniques de soins en révoquant l'origine de cette maladie, lui prêtant une origine psychique plutôt que physique : Il développe ainsi la méthode dite de la psychanalyse, fondée sur une interprétation rigoureuse et inhérente au patient des rêves, et mettant en scène, avec une place d'honneur, un nouveau composant de l'âme : l'Inconscient, qui s'ajoute à la Conscience, et qui s'exprime à travers les songes.

→ Alfred Le Grand ( env. 846 - 899 ) : Roi du Wessex de 871 à sa mort, et roi de tous les Anglo-Saxons à partir de 878, sans jamais contrôler la totalité du territoire anglais. Il est célèbre pour avoir organisé la défense du royaume contre les Danois, et obtenu en conséquence l'épithète « le Grand » : il est le seul monarque anglais à être connu comme tel. Des détails de sa vie nous sont connus grâce aux travaux d'un ecclésiastique gallois de l'époque, Asser, évêque de Sherborne. En homme instruit, Alfred soutient l'éducation et améliore le système judiciaire du royaume.

→ Saint Matthieu : Juif du Ier siècle devenu disciple de Jésus, il devint l'un des douze apôtres. Selon la tradition chrétienne, il est celui qui occupe le rang social le plus élevé, comparé aux pêcheurs du lac, tels Pierre et André ou Jacques et Jean, fils de Zébédée. Cultivé, parlant par nécessité professionnelle aussi bien l'araméen que le grec, lisant l'hébreu, c'était un homme de lettres et de chiffres. Il meurt en martyr, battu à mort.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait sortir les mouchoirs...! Bon, en fait, peut-être pas tant que ça.**

 **Si vous avez besoin de précisions quant aux rues de Paris décrites dans la première partie, ou sur autre chose que je n'ai pas détaillé, n'hésitez pas à demander, je vous expliquerai ce que vous voulez savoir avec plaisir !**

 **Des fautes ont peut-être échappé à mes yeux pendant la correction, alors... Désolée !**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le texte, c'est un énorme flashback d'Arthur sur les années de la Première Guerre mondiale, qu'il raconte à Freud, le psychanalyste, en 1918, un peu moins d'un an après la mort de Francis. Tout ce qui est raconté est soit ce qu'Arthur a vécu personnellement, soit tout ce que lui a raconté Francis dans ses lettres. Voilà voilà.**

 **En fait, plus je relis ce texte, plus je me dis que ça faudrait presque le coup d'écrire d'autres petits OS bonus, sur les autres personnages. J'ai tellement développé l'histoire que ça pourrait être pas mal, d'exploiter les autres contextes. Enfin, je dis ça, moi... Dites moi dans les reviews ou sur Twitter ce que vous en pensez, et si vous êtes pour sur quels personnages voudriez vous un Hors Série.**

 **Le " FIN ? " est libre, c'est-à-dire que vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous le voulez. Mais, honnêtement, je suis curieuse de lire vos interprétations, ça m'intéresse !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce texte vous a plu, et surtout que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimés...! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, c'est la nourriture préférée des auteurs ( et comme je suis extrêmement gourmande... *ahem* )**

 **Gros poutoux baveux sur les deux joues~**


End file.
